Watashi no Ai Tegami
by synstropezia
Summary: Sekian lama aku menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. Bermula dari hari valentine, aku memutuskan untuk menyatan rasa sukaku lewat sebuah surat. Sebelum hari kelulusan tiba, sebelum idolaku pergi untuk selama-lamanya.
1. Hari Satu

Summary : Sekian lama aku menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. Bermula dari hari valentine, aku memutuskan untuk menyatan rasa sukaku lewat sebuah surat. Sebelum hari kelulusan tiba, sebelum idolaku pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Tanggal 14 Februari, merupakan hari yang spesial bagi semua orang di dunia. Pada hari itulah kamu mengungkapkan kasih sayang secara spesial, bisa lewat cokelat, surat, bunga, dan lain sebagainya. Sepasang kekasih akan bertukar cokelat, saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain secara lebih istimewa. Hari kasih sayang tersebut hanya tinggal hitungan hari, sekitar empat hari lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Mata seorang gadis sayup-sayup melihat pemandangan di luar sana, jendela dibasahi oleh rintikan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, membuat embun di kaca menebal hingga perlu disapu menggunakan tangan. Penjelasan dari guru biologi tidaklah menarik perhatiannya sedikitpun, pikirannya melayang-layang, berada di antara alam sadar dan bawah sadar. Ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan sebuah penjelasan, ini menyangkut masalah asmara, kelulusan dan seorang kakak kelas.

-Watashi no Ai Tegami-

Kira-kira sudah sekitar lima tahun lamanya kejadian itu berlalu, masih teringat sangat jelas bagaimana "sang sosok" menyelamatkan hidupnya dari orang-orang jahat di sebuah pinggir jalan. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja malam itu adalah terakhir kali ia dapat melihat bulan dan teman-teman di sekolah. Kalau dia tidak muncul, mungkin statusnya bukanlah seorang pelajar, melainkan anak jalanan yang harus berjuang demi kelangsungan hidup.

Begitu menyedihkan ketika diingat, tetapi penuh rasa syukur setiap kali mengingat betapa baiknya Tuhan mengirimkan sesosok pahlawan penuh jasa dalam hidupnya.

_5 Tahun lalu…_

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sedikit sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya, kebanyakan toko dan mal pun sudah tutup. Sesosok anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun tengah tersesat, tidak tau harus pergi ke arah mana. Sehelai pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya tidaklah cukup untuk melindungi dari rasa dingin, hanya ada dirinya seorang di sana, di tengah sepinya jalan tanpa seorangpun._

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_Beberapa orang preman datang menghampirinya, nampak sangar dan terlihat tidak memiliki niat baik. Gadis kecil tersebut hanya berlari sekuat tenaga,berusaha menghindar dari niat jahat yang dimiliki mereka. Kedua kakinya nampak lecet karena tidak menggunakan alas apapun, belum jauh berlari ia sudah jatuh terlebih dulu, tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untu bangkit dan kabur._

"_Sudah tidak bisa lari ya…kemarilah manis"_

_Seluruh badannya gemetar tiada henti, apalagi ketika kedua tangan kotor tersebut hampir saja meraihnya. Di saat-saat itulah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sebelas tahun datang untuk menyelamatkannya, dengan berani memukul kepala preman tersebut menggunakan tongkat baseball. Wajahnya belum sempat terlihat, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan sang gadis kecil, mengajaknya menyebrangi zebra cross._

"_Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang tanpa menengok ke belakang_

"_Ya…terima kasih"_

_Padahal tadi si gadis kecil merasa sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga, tetapi entah kenapa mendadak ia memilikinya kembali. Begitulah terus, mereka berlari hingga dirasa sudah cukup jauh. Nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal, selesai mengatur nafas ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata._

"_Berhati-hatilah di malam hari, banyak orang jahat"_

"_Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, maaf merepotkan"_

"_Bukan apa-apa, kamu bisa pulang sendiri?"_

"_Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh kok, sampai jumpa"_

"_Bye"_

_Perlahan-lahan bayangannya tidak lagi terlihat, lambaian tangan dan senyum itu pun tidak pernah nampak lagi meski hanya sekali. Hingga sang gadis kecil tumbuh dewasa menjadi anak remaja berusia tiga belas tahun, ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok pahlawannya lima tahun lalu di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama._

_End flashback…_

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

Bel usai pelajaran sudah berdentang, membuat seisi kelas berhamburan keluar. Gadis tersebut terus berada di dalam kelas, lebih senang menyendiri dibandingkan berbaur dengan teman-teman lain. Retina matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan bersurai pink dengan model rambut twintail, tersenyum manis sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Sendirian saja Wendy?"

"Chelia-san sendiri tidak pergi ke kantin?"

"Aku membawa bekal, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

Di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, terasa sepi dengan ditemani suara rintikan hujan, setidaknya membuat suasana sedikit lebih ramai. Wendy kembali melamun, bahkan bento kesukaannya pun tidak mampu mengugah selera makan pemilik surai biru tersebut. Dengan iseng Chelia mengambil telur gulung dari kotak bekal Wendy, memakannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ke-kenapa dimakan?" tanya Wendy merasa sayang, sudah jelas jika dia juga sangat menyukai telur gulung buatan sang ibu

"Habisnya kamu lama, kalau masih tidak dimakan berikan saja untukku" candanya yang membuat Wendy segera melahap bekalnya

"Hari ini kamu terlihat aneh, ada apa?"

"Se…sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting, aku memikirkan tentang valentine"

"Benar juga, valentine!" teriak Chelia heboh sendiri, membuat Wendy kaget juga merasa heran. Apa valentine sebegitu pentingnya?

"Kamu akan memberikan cokelat kepada siapa, oh atau mungkin kamu akan memberikan surat, bunga, kartu?" pertanyaan yang diajukan begitu memberondong, membuat Wendy bingung harus menjawab apa

"Belum kupikirkan, Chelia-san sendiri ingin memberi cokelat pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja Jellal-senpai!" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar-binar

Jellal Fernandes idola semua orang, memiliki badan atletis, merupakan ketua osis, pintar dan tampan, siapapun akan tergila-gila ketika melihatnya pertama kali dan itulah yang Chelia rasakan. Meski Wendy merasa biasa saja dan justru lebih menyukai adik ketua OSIS. Mystogan, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidup Wendy lima tahun lalu, merupakan adik kembar Jellal juga idolanya.

"Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi begitu, aku tau kamu akan memberikan cokelat kepada siapa"

"Me-memangnya siapa?" tanya Wendy seperti menantang, berada di antara jurang kebimbangan dan yakin

"Mystogan-senpai, aku benar bukan?" jawabnya penuh kemenangan, membuat Wendy kaget seketika

_DEG!_

"Ba…bagaimana kamu tau? Padahalkan ini rahasia.."

"Jika tidak tau, itu berarti aku bukan sahabatmu. Apa kamu akan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya nanti?"

_DEG!_

Jawaban dan pertanyaan dari Chelia sukses membuat Wendy matikutu, merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang seperti mau meledak. "Apa yang akan kamu berikan" pertanyaan itu terus-menerus dipikirkan olehnya hingga ia tak sadar jika Chelia memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Wendy, Wendy"

"O…oh, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat cokelat? Kalau kamu setuju kita bisa membeli bahannya setelah pulang sekolah"

"Bagaimana ya…maaf, tetapi aku ingin memberi senpai sesuatu yang bisa disimpan selama-lamanya, kalau cokelat sekali makan juga langsung habis, ji….jika begitu…."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, jadi bersemangatlah!" ujar Chelia memberi semangat, menepuk bahu Wendy keras dengan kedua tangannya

Bukan sahabat namanya jika tidak mengerti perasaan dari temannya, Wendy sempat tersenyum kecil, merasa sudah tau jawaban apa yang dicarinya selama berjam-jam belakangan ini. Bel berbunyi sebanyak empat kali, menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai. Hujan di luar semakin deras, membuat semua suara seakan tertelan oleh derasnya air-air berjatuhan, dan lagi Wendy melamun, merasa telinganya dipenuhi oleh rintik-rintik hujan tiada akhir.

"_Bagaimana nanti aku pulang?"_

Benar saja, hujan masih berlanjut hingga pelajaran terakhir di hari Selasa ini. Wendy hanya bisa memandangi sekeliling dari depan sekolah, rata-rata pulang dengan menggunakan payung, ada juga yang dengan nekat berlari menerobos hujan. Ini semua salahanya karena terburu-buru sehingga lupa membawa payung ataupun jas hujan, sekarang hanya satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan yaitu menunggu hingga hujan agak reda.

"Belum pulang?" tanya seseorang sambil memegang payung, berdiri di sebelah Wendy seakan berkata siap memberi bantuan

"Aku lupa membawa payung, senpai sendiri belum pulang?" Wendy bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depan, merasa tidak tertarik

"Tadinya sih ingin, hanya saja melihatmu tidak bisa pulang, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula jalan pulang kita searah"

Ditatapinya wajah kakak kelas yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, merasa tidak enak hati menolak niat tulus dari senpai-nya Wendy menerima tawaran itu dan pulang bersama di bawah lindungan payung. Meski sebenarnya dia agak merasa, ah ya canggung, sebut saja begitu.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, aku tidak menyangka senpai akan mengajakku pulang bersama"

"Kita ini tetangga, jangan sungkan"

Benar, mereka adalah tetangga satu komplek, satu sekolah hanya beda angkatan. Wajahnya yang mengingatkan Wendy pada Mystogan, Jellal-senpai hanya tersenyum-senyum setiap kali mengobrol dengannya, mengisyaratkan jika dia senang setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk bersama, suka? Mungkin saja, tetapi tetap Wendy lebih memilih Mystogan dan ia juga berharap, andai orang disebelahnya ini adalah sang idola sekaligus pahlawannya lima tahun silam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang berkunjung"

"Oh itu, maaf aku sedang sibuk"

"Jarang mendengarmu begitu, sibuk membantu orangtuamu di toko kue?"

"Begitulah, senpai sendiri tidak sibuk? Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki semester dua"

"Sibuk sih memang, tetapi tidak apa-apa, selama memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol denganmu, akan kugunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya" ucap Jellal pelan pada kalimat terakhir, tentu dia sadar di mata seorang Wendy ia hanyalah kakak kelas biasa

"Sudah sampai, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

Sesekali Wendy menengok ke arah belakang, Jellal-senpai masih berada di sana, menunggunya masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu baru ia pulang, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu, begitu perhatian ya…?

_CKLEK!_

"Aku pulang" sapa Wendy pada orang-orang di rumah, yang disambut ibunya dengan senyum

"Sudah pulang rupanya, siapa yang mengantarmu tadi? Mystogan bukan?"

"Bukan bu, tetapi Jellal-senpai" jawabnya sambil menaruh sepatu di dalam rak, menuju dapur hendak melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sang ibu

"Ibu heran, bagaimana bisa kamu membedakan mereka berdua? Ibu saja masih sering tertukar"

Membedakan saudara kembar memang sulit, apalagi identik. Wendy sendiri merasa jika hal itu tidaklah hebat, dia bisa mengetahuinya karena mengenal lebih lama. Dibalik kemiripan yang ada sifat mereka bena-benar berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jellal di mata Wendy adalah seorang senpai yang pengertian, baik hati, murah senyum, terbuka pada siapapun dan dia juga seorang yang terkenal lengkap dengan fisik sempurna.

Kalau Mystogan benar-benar kebalikannya, begitu pemalu, tertutup, pendiam, benar-benar payah soal wanita dan juga kurang peka, wanita manapun tidak akan tahan jika jalan dengannya dan dia bagaikan orang tersingkir di sekolah, selalu terlihat sendirian dimanapun dan kapanpun. Maka dari itu, Wendy merasa jika dia sangat jauh dengan Mystogan.

"Membuat cokelat?" tanya Wendy memecahkan suasana hening, sesekali mengendus menyukai bau yang tercium dari panci penuh lelehan cokelat

"Iya untuk dijual nanti, kalau ada lebih kamu boleh memakannya atau mungkin memberikannya"

"Sebentar lagi valentine ya…"

"Karena itu ibu membuat cokelat, ada rencana ingin memberikan cokelat atau sesuatu lainnya?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Wendy cepat berbohong, merasa malu jika harus menceritakannya

"Eh, kamu tidak ingin memberi cokelat pada Mystogan atau Jellal?"

"Kenapa harus cokelat? Sekali dilahap juga habis, tidak menimbulkan kesan apapun"

Jawaban yang keluar sempat membuat ibunya tertawa kecil, sambil mengaduk isi panci menggunakan sendok kayu. Wendy merasa aneh, apa itu terdengar lucu? Secara tiba-tiba ibunya mengelus pelan kepala buah hatinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari panci, mungkin sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena tertawa tanpa alasan jelas.

"Naiklah keatas, ibu tidak memerlukan bantuan apapun. Setidaknya berikanlah kartu atau bunga kertas, valentine hanya sekali dalam setahun, terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja"

Hanya sekali dalam setahun dan terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan, jika dipikir-pikir memang benar, apalagi pada valentine kali ini Wendy memiliki rencana sendiri, ia telah memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibandingkan cokelat ataupun hal lain. Langkah kakinya saat menaiki tangga sangat tergesa-gesa, ditutupnya pintu serapat mungkin supaya tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat.

"_Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga pada valentine kali ini, maka dari itu aku akan menepatinya"_

Diambilnya selembar kertas dan juga pena berwarna hitam, sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja, merasa bingung harus menulis apa. Jujur, Wendy agak malu harus menulis surat dan kemudian memberikannya pada Mystogan secara langsung, ya tanpa perantara Jellal maupun Chelia ataupun memasukannya ke dalam loker dan rak meja tanpa diketahui, ini pertama kali ia menulis surat sepanjang hidupnya, kalau buruk bagaimana? Apa Mystogan akan menerima dan membacanya atau mungkin langsung dibuang?

"_Tetapi senpai tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia bukanlah orang kejam seperti itu"_

Dari sinilah pertarungannya dimulai, Wendy menuliskan segalanya, ungkapan perasaan, kekagumannya terhadap sang idola, semua itu tertuang dalam dua lembar kertas yang kemudian dihektar dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop dengan nuansa valentine. Wendy memandanginya sesaat, merasa surat ini sudah pantas untuk diberikan.

"_Matte ne, senpai…"_

-Watashi no Ai Tegami-

Istirahat sudah berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya, tinggal lima menit yang tersisa sebelum bel mulai pelajaran kembali berbunyi. Wendy memegangi sebuah amplop, bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil sesekali melirik, tepat di depan sana ada Mystogan yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, sendirian tanpa Jellal disampingnya. Ini benar-benar kesempatan emas! Tetapi entah mengapa Wendy merasa ragu dan juga gugup.

_Deg…deg…deg…_

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Dia kesini! Seru Wendy dalam hatinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menghadang jalan sang senpai, berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang punggungnya.

"A…ano, Mystogan-senpai" panggil Wendy malu-malu

"Wendy..?"

Untuk sesaat wajah mereka saling bertatapan, begitu dekat meski ada sedikit jarak. Perlahan-lahan tanpa diketahui pasti Wendy berjalan mundur, mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak percaya, berlari sambil memegang surat tersebut erat-erat, dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa, tetapi wajah itu terlihat asing, orang tadi memang Mystogan kan? Dia tidak salah mengenali bukan?

"_Kamu benar-benar Mystogan-senpai, kan?" _

Wendy sangat merasa ragu untuk saat ini, dia tidak seperti Mystogan yang dulu dikenalnya, dia berbeda sekali…apa karena mereka berdua sudah lama tidak mengobrol sehingga terasa asing?

_Sore hari…_

Badan mungilnya tengah bersembunyi dibalik deretan loker, masih memegang surat tersebut dengan perasaan bimbang bercampur takut. Air mata lolos begitu saja, padahal dia tidak ingin menangis di saat-saat seperti ini, semua rencana serta persiapannya semalam kini hancur begitu saja setelah melihat wajah yang asing di matanya.

_Why so hard to tell you abput my feel?_

_Why…?!_

_Why…?!_

_Why…?!_

Matahari nyaris terbenam sempurna, Wendy memutuskan untuk balik ke rumah tanpa berhasil memberikan surat itu kepada Mystogan. Keputusannya sudah bulat di awal, amplop ini harus diberikannya langsung, meski tidak sekarang setidaknya sebelum hari kelulusan kelas sembilan tiba, sebelum mereka harus berpisah untuk selama-lamanya.

Bersambung…

A/N : Yosh, sebelumnya aku ucapin happy valentine ya XD Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa, terima kasih. Ada riview lanjut, gak ada gak lanjut (jiahhh)


	2. Atas Atap

Langkahnya terlihat lunglai sambil sesekali menghela nafas, kecewa pada diri sendiri karena gagal pada percobaan pertama. Wendy sadar tidak seharusnya ia begini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi sesaat sebelum surat itu diberikan tangannya seakan menolak perintah, bahkan kakinya pun ikut-ikutan membenrontak dan lari begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas.

_Deg…deg…deg…_

Bahkan sampai sekarang jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan. Saat membuka pintu rumah, Wendy terus menundukkan kepala sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur, teriakan dari ibunya pun diacuhkan begitu saja. Wendy tidak ingin melakukan apapun untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin tiduran di kamar, memikirkan cara lain untuk memberikan surat cinta tersebut. Apa lebih baik tanya Chelia saja? Tetapi ini masalah pribadi, masa iya harus melibatkannya?

Cara demi cara yang terpikirkan terus-menerus ditolak olehnya, dan semua itu memiliki alasan tersendiri. Begini salah, begitu salah, apa tidak ada solusi yang pas untuk masalah ini, atau mungkin Wendy harus menyerah dan memberikan surat itu diam-diam?

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu" gumamnya sambil menguling-gulingkan tubuh di atas ranjang, memandangi surat tersebut penuh perasaan sedih

Ia mendekatkan surat tersebut pada lubang hidungnya, menciumi bau khas yang menempel pada amplop. Bau ini adalah parfum yang biasanya digunakan oleh Wendy, aroma bunga dengan campuran kayu manis, sangat harum…

_Kriing….kriing…_

"Halo"

"Halo, ini Chelia"

"Chelia-san, ada apa menelponku?"

"Apa kamu sudah memberikan surat itu pada Mystogan-senpai?" tanyanya terdengar khawatir, Wendy sendiri merasa heran darimana sahabatnya tau jika dia akan memberikan surat?

"E…eto, omong-omong Chelia-san tau darimana?"

"Itu dibahas nanti saja, sudah diberikan atau belum?"

"Be-belum, saat ingin memberikannya aku malah lari"

"Tenang saja! Aku punya ide yang bagus, besok kita bahas ini ya di sekolah"

"O…oh, baiklah"

"Kalau begitu jaa ne!"

Padahal aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini…gumam Wendy dalam hati, merasa bersalah pada Chelia. Ya dia memang sahabat yang baik, setiap kali ada masalah menimpa ia selalu siap memberi bantuan, di mata Wendy antara dia dan dirinya sudah seperti kakak adik.

"Kamu selalu membantuku, padahal aku tidak pernah menolongmu sekalipun…"

Benar-benar tidak tau diri ya jika dipikir-pikir lagi, selain Chelia-san apa Jellal-senpai juga tau masalah ini? Tetapi kalau senpai benar-benar tau bukankah akan semakin memperumit masalah? Wendy merasa lelah setiap memikirkannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan meminum secangkir teh hangat, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sedang dilanda masalah, galau ataupun kesedihan.

"Sedang ada masalah?" tanya ibunya menuju arah kamar mandi, membawa sekerenjang penuh pakaian

"Y-ya, begitulah…apa ibu membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Tidak, ibu akan memanggilmu jika memang perlu. Bagaimana valentinenya?"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa"

"Apa iya? Ibu lihat kamu lemas sedari tadi, pasti buruk bukan?"

Air muka Wendy dari pulang hingga sekarang masih terlihat lesu tanpa senyum sedikitpun, perasaan bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja, ia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya dalam masalah ini, dan yang lebih dipikirkan oleh Wendy adalah apa respon sang ibu jika mendengar masalah tentang "surat cinta" masih kecil kok sudah cinta-cintaan, mungkin begitu.

"Te-tenang saja, ini bukan masalah besar! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

"Begitukah? Jika memerlukan bantuan ibu ceritakan saja"

"Ha…h'ai!"

"_Setelah menerima bantuan dari Chelia-san, aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan menerima bantuan lagi dari siapapun, ini masalah pribadi jadi harus aku yang menyelesaikannya!"_

Memang seharusnya seperti ini, cara ini akan menjadikannya lebih dewasa dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Ada kalanya kamu tidak boleh menerima bantuan dari orang lain, begitulah yang Wendy pikirkan saat ini, jika bisa diselesaikan, selesaikanlah sendiri.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, terlihat Chelia tengah berlari memasuki kelas 7A. Sebelum berbicara ia mengatur nafas terlebih dulu, merasa lelah karena berlari terlalu cepat, Wendy yang melihatnya hanya terdiam juga merasa bersalah kembali.

"Ma…maaf, karena masalahku membuat Chelia-san berlari begitu cepat"

"Ya ampun….kamu…tidak perlu…meminta…maaf" ucapnya terputus-putus, duduk dibangku masih mengatur nafas

"Ja-jadi, apa rencana Chelia-san"

"Begini, aku ingin mempertemukan kalian berdua di atas atap sekolah setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Aku sudah memberitau Mystogan-senpai, ingat langsung temui dia setelah bel pulang berbunyi, lalu berikan surat itu dan jangan kabur lagi!"

Rencana itu terdengar hebat, Wendy saja tidak terpikirkan sampai situ, ia merasa jika rencana yang dirancang oleh sahabatnya akan seratus persen berhasil. Atap memang tempat yang cocok karena di sana sepi, seperti di film-film saja ya. Dan memang sebenarnya rencana ini terinspirasi dari komik yang dibaca Chelia beberapa hari lalu.

"Rencanamu terdengar bagus, aku setuju"

"Ingat, berikan surat itu dengan berani! Anggap saja Mystogan-senpai seperti badai, sedangkan kamu adalah pelaut yang menantang sang badai dengan berani!"

"_Majas hiperbola?" tanya Wendy dalam hatinya, merasa aneh dengan hal barusan_

"Kamu mendengarku?"

"I…iya, aku pasti akan memberikannya!" ucap Wendy yakin pada dirinya sendiri

"Begini baru bagus! Sebenarnya kamu bisa, hanya saja kamu pemalu"

Wendy POV

Chelia-san memang benar, aku adalah tipikial orang pemalu sama seperti Mystogan, kami memang memiliki banyak kesamaan, bahkan Chelia-san juga setuju jika aku berpcaran dengan senpai. Tetapi itu terlalu jauh dari bayanganku, asal bisa dekat seperti dulu, tanpa perlu pacaran pun sudah cukup bagiku, senpai juga pasti beranggapan sama.

"Kamu sudah memberikan cokelat pada Jellal-senpai?"

"Sudah dong, kalau tidak cepat-cepat kuberikan bisa basi nanti"

"Lalu apa tanggapannya?"

"Senpai melontarkan senyum padaku dan berkata 'terima kasih' ya ampun aku sampai tergila-gila saat melihat senyumannya itu!" ceritanya heboh dengan mata berbinar-binar, wajar saja jika Chelia-san bersikap seperti ini, Jellal-senpai memang selalu sibuk karena dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah kami. Otomatis dia agak jarang terlihat

"Baguslah jika Jellal-senpai berkata seperti itu"

"Hey, menurutmu apa bisa aku berpcaran dengan Jellal-senpai?"

"E..eto…bagaimana menjawabnya ya?"

"Katakan dengan jujur, kumohon" pinta Chelia-san serius, membuatku sempat menelan ludah, merasa kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya yang drastis

"Hmm…bagaimana ya? Menurut gosip Jellal-senpai itu dekat dengan Erza-senpai, jadi menurutku…"

"Tidak ada kemungkinan, ya…"

"Ta-tapi siapa tau terjadi keajaiban"

"Ya ampun, kamu pikir ini kartun apa, kita ini hidup di dunia nyata, tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban"

Sahabatku ini tidak percaya pada sesuatu seperti hal-hal mistik, dan dia menganggap keajaiban sebagai suatu hal yang aneh dan benar-benar musthail jika terjadi. Juga dia tidak percaya dengan cinta sejati, bagi Chelia-san hal semacam itu hanya berada di film dan manga yang sering dibacanya, semua itu hanya skenario belaka cipataan sutradara atau mangaka.

"Apa jawabanku tadi berlebihan?"

"Tidak kok, lagipula aku sudah tau jika tidak mungkin untuk berpacaran dengannya, tadi hanya pertanyaan iseng"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kembali menyakinkan, entah kenapa ekspresi dari Chelia-san seketika berubah saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya barusan

"Yang paling penting sekarang adalah masalahmu, itu bisa diurus belakangan"

"Terima kasih…"

"Ayolah, kita ini sahabat jadi tidak perlu sungkan"

Tetapi tetap saja, aku…bel berbunyi sebanyak empat kali, Chelia-san melambaikan tangan padaku hendak pergi menuju kelasnya. Kelas kami berdua berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh, tetapi dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengajakku mengobrol dan sekarang ingin membantuku. Kebaikannya tidak akan pernah bisa kubalas…

_Saat pulang sekolah…_

Normal POV

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Wendy segera berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, ia pergi seorang diri tanpa Chelia yang menemani. Didekapnya surat tersebut erat-erat, dan lagi perasaan itu muncul, membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena merasa gugup.

_CKLEK!_

Kedua bola matanya tengah mencari sosok sang senpai, akan tetapi dia tidak berada di sana, dan pemandangan itu sempat membuat Wendy kecewa sesaat. Chelia tidak salah memberi informasi bukan? Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras, bagaimana bisa dia meragukan sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin jika menunggu sebentar lagi Mystogan-senpai akan datang.

"_Mystogan-senpai bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji, Chelia-san bukanlah orang yang suka menipu ataupun memberi informasi palsu. Aku harus percaya kepada mereka berdua!"_

Ia terus menyakinkan diri sendiri untuk mempercayai mereka berdua, begitu terus hingga hari sudah sore dan jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas. Sudah tiga jam lima belas menit terlewati dan Mystogan belum datang, juga….?

Chelia POV

Diam-diam tanpa Wendy sadari aku mengikutinya dari belakang, sudah tiga jam berlalu dan dia masih berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh. Apalagi angin bertiup cukup kencang, kalau begini terus Wendy bisa masuk angin, apa aku harus menghentikannya?

_CKLEK!_

Seseorang datang! Aku sangat mengenali sosok itu, seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi dengan tato kiri disebelah matanya, dia pasti Mystogan-senpai. Wendy juga terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk memberikan surat itu, pasti berhasil! Gumamku mantap kembali memperhatikan mereka berdua, tetapi mendadak raut wajah Wendy berubah, ia berjalan mundur, memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Jellal-senpai…?"

"_Tunggu, dia bukan Mystogan-senpai?" pekikku kaget dalam hati_

"Waw, bagaimana bisa kamu tau jika aku bukan Mystogan?"

"Ki…kita sudah bertetangga cukup lama, jadi aku tau" jawab Wendy memaksakan senyum, dia pasti merasa sedih

"Oh iya, omong-omong apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?"

"Ti-tidak ada kok"

"Benarkah, lalu kenapa Chelia memanggilku? Katanya kamu ingin membicarakan hal penting denganku"

"Su…sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang!"

Wendy langsung membanting pintu keras dan berlari menuruni tangga, seketika kakiku roboh setelah mendengar percakapan barusan. Apa maksudnya ini, aku salah mengenali?

"Tidak, tidak mungkin…tidak…"

Air mata langsung jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku, ini tidak mungkin! Padahal aku cukup mengenali kedua saudara kembar tersebut, dan aku sangat yakin jika senpai yang kumintai pergi ke atas atap adalah Mystogan-senpai, tetapi kenapa jadi begini?!

"Gomenne Wendy, gomen…" gumamku masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok, menunggu hingga Jellal-senpai meninggalkan atap sekolah

Sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk menemui Wendy besok? Dia pasti marah besar, dia pasti tidak ingin lagi bersahabat denganku! Aku sudah menipunya, aku bukan sahabat yang baik!

Bersambung…


	3. Pertengkaran

_Keesokan harinya…_

Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun keluar dari rumahnya, surai berwarna pink tua itu nampak berkibar-kibar ditiup angin, langkah kakinya terlihat lunglai, ekpresi wajahnya pun lesu tanpa semangat sedikit pun di pagi yang cerah ini. Ia melihat jam tangannya, tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh.

"_Wendy pasti sudah sampai di sekolah"_

Maka dari itu Chelia mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari, kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah, itu adalah penipuan secara tidak langsung baginya, dan tentu saja bukan merupakan hal yang baik. Sesampainya di sekolah nanti, Chelia akan langsung meminta maaf kepada Wendy atas kejadian kemarin, siapa tau dia memaafkan…

"Chelia, Chelia!" teriak seseorang ketika melihatnya sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah

"Lyon, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu"

"E….eh tapi…" ucap Chelia terputus karena Lyon langsung menarik tangannya

Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Chelia dan Lyon sedang sibuk membersihkan kelas karena kebagian tugas piket. Dia sendiri lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari Jumat, saat menyapu pun Chelia terlihat tidak fokus, masalah itu masih menganggunya hingga sekarang, apalagi niatnya untuk meminta maaf harus tertunda karena tugas piket.

"Kamu terlihat tidak sehat, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah selesai menyapu"

"Baiklah, tugasku juga sudah selesai"

_Ding…dong…ding…dong_

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar bel masuk sudah berbunyi, perasaan kecewa tergambar sangat jelas dalam wajahnya dan diam-diam tanpa disadari, Lyon memperhatikan tingkah Chelia dari awal hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, saat pelajaran biologi dimulai pun Chelia yang biasanya terlihat serius malah melamun dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Dan itu semua membuat seorang Lyon Vastia merasa khawatir.

"Hey" panggil Lyon sebelum Chelia keluar kelas

"Memerlukan bantuan lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Kamu terlihat aneh selama pelajaran biologi berlangsung…"

"A-apa iya, aku baik-baik saja kok" bantahnya cepat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan tangan, menandakan bahwa itu tidak benar

"Jangan bohong, semua tergambar jelas melalui kedua bola matamu"

"Lyon…"

"Tubuhmu memang berada di sini, tetapi tidak dengan pikiran dan juga hatimu"

Perkataan itu langsung menancap di hati Chelia, siapa sangka orang cuek seperti Lyon bisa mengetahui perbuahan sikap darinya. Mungkin saja rumor itu benar, tentang Lyon yang menyukai Chelia secara diam-diam dan annehnya di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang membantah rumor tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar"

"Apa kamu mau menceritakannya padaku?" pinta Lyon seakan sangat memohon, membuat Chelia terdiam sesaat

"Nanti saja ya, aku ingin pergi menemui Wendy terlebih dahulu"

Ia berlari menuruni tangga, terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa, setiap orang yang berada di depannya pun langsung dilewati begitu saja. Sekarang dia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada sahabatnya dan kemudian makan dengan tenang tanpa perasaan bersalah. Mungkin Chelia terlalu serius dalam menanggapi masalah ini, memang dia tau jika Wendy adalah tipikal orang pemaaf, hanya saja tindakannya kemarin seperti penipuan, dan itu adalah tindakan jahat yang tidak termaafkan.

Kedua bola matanya tengah mencari sang sahabat ke segala arah, akan tetapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, apa Wendy pergi ke kantin? Tetapi bukankah dia selalu membawa bekal?

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, dia adalah Levy, ketua kelas 7A

"E…eto, apa Wendy ada?"

"Oh hari ini dia tidak masuk, katanya masuk angin. Ada perlu apa dengan Wendy?"

"Ah tidak kok, kira-kira kapan dia masuk?"

"Mungkin dua hari kemudian, kalau mau jenguk saja dia"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Mendengar bahwa Wendy tidak masuk dikarenakan masuk angin semakin membuat Chelia merasa bersalah, dia pasti sakit karena berdiri tiga jam nonstop di atas atap sekolah dalam keadaan angin bertiup kencang, kalau saja aku menghentikannya Wendy pasti masuk sekarang, hubungan kami pun masih baik-baik saja seperti dulu, sesalnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Di sana hanya ada Lyon seorang, seakan memang dia sudah menunggu Chelia sedari tadi.

"Mencari Wendy ya" tebaknya yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemas dari Chelia

"Dia sedang sakit, jadi hari ini tidak masuk"

"Kamu sedih karena Wendy tidak masuk, atau bagaimana?"

"Aku…aku menipunya…"

"Menipu bagaimana?"

"Kemarin aku menyusun rencana untuk mempertemukan Wendy dengan Mystogan-senpai, tetapi aku salah mengenali dan malah memanggil Jellal-senpai…"

"Itu kecelakaan, lagipula mereka kembar, wajar bukan jika salah mengenali? Wendy pasti akan memaafkanmu"

"Tapi… aku sudah cukup mengenali mereka, masa bisa tertukar? Dan tindakan itu seperti menipunya, bukankah jahat?" ceritanya sambil menahan tangis, meremas rok kuat dengan kedua tangannya

"Meskipun sudah mengenal lama kemungkinan tertukarnya masih ada, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu"

"Tidak…aku…aku menipunya, itu tidak merubah kenyataan! Sahabat macam apa aku ini?!"

Akhirnya Chelia pun menangis, memang Lyon sudah menasehatinya untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri secara berlebihan, tetapi tetap saja Chelia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Lyon tidak berbuat apapun, dia hanya diam memandangi dengan perasaan iba, ucapan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan didengar Chelia saat ini, jadi menghiburnya akan sia-sia saja.

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

"Berhentilah menangis, bel masuk sudah berbunyi"

"Maaf jika aku menyita waktumu"

"Panggil saja jika sedang memiliki masalah, aku akan datang membantumu"

"Terima kasih"

"_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih dan berurai air mata, jadi aku akan menolongmu kapanpun dibutuhkan, mungkin dengan begitu kamu akan lebih memperhatikan diriku"_

Chelia POV

Siapa sangka ternyata Lyon sangat peduli padaku, ya perkataannya tadi sempat membuatku tersenyum untuk sesaat. Masalah ini harus kuselesaikan sendiri, jangan sampai merepotkan Lyon lebih dari ini. Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sebanyak apapun pikiran postif yang muncul tidak akan pernah membuat perasaan bersalah ini berkurang. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menjenguk Wendy dan juga meminta maaf.

_Ketika bel pulang berbunyi…_

"Chelia, ada rapat di ruangan OSIS"

"Oh baiklah, tunggu sebentar Mira-san"

Selesai berbenah aku langsung pergi bersama Mira-san, dia adalah teman sekaligus anggota OSIS sepertiku. Jadi hari ini aku tidak bisa meminta maaf kepada Wendy ya…kalau begini terus harus bagaimana selanjutnya? Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan segala hal dengan tenang kalau memiliki masalah dengan seseorang, maka dari itu prinsipku adalah "meminta maaf jika berbuat kesalahan".

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini sudah selesai, terima kasih untuk partisipasinya" tutup Jellal-senpai yang kemudian keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu

"Kamu tidak terlihat fokus tadi, ada apa?" tanya Mira-san membuat lamunanku terbuyar

"Ah tidak tidak, aku pulang dulu!"

Ya ampun, apa setiap orang yang menyadari perubahan sikapku harus bertanya tentang "ada apa denganmu?" Aku menggembungkan pipi merasa kesal, mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah ini, tetapi bukankah aku yang paling melebih-lebihkannya?

Hari sudah sore, jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tiga, tidak biasanya rapat OSIS selama ini dan soal hal yang dibahas, aku tidak tau apapun. Ketika hampir sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, aku menghentikan langkah dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon, di sana ada Mystogan-senpai juga Jellal-senpai. Apa memang Mystogan-senpai selalu menunggu untuk pulang bersama? Seingatku ini bukan kebiasaannya.

"Oh, rupanya kamu menungguku" ucap Jellal-senpai terdengar ketus, terlihat tidak senang dengan keberadaan Mystogan-senpai

"Kenapa memang jika aku menunggu kakak untuk pulang bersama?" tanyanya membela diri, merasa tidak suka jika kakaknya menanyakan hal seperti itu

"Ya lagipula itu bukan kebiasaanmu, ada perlu apa menungguku?"

"Tidak ada perlu apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu pulang saja sana, dasar pengecut!" Jellal-senpai mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan sangat keras, seperti berteriak

"….."

"Kalau aku sedang berbicara jangan mengalihkan padangan begitu saja!"

Langsung saja tanpa pikir dua kali Jellal-senpai menarik kerah seragam adiknya itu, aku dapat melihat semuanya, rasa marah penuh kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari raut wajah senpai. Meski sudah diberi ancaman Mystogan-senpai tetap mengalihkan padangannya, seakan berkata 'aku menantangmu' meski kupikir dia tidak akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu.

"Apa kamu tau jika hal yang kamu lakukan kemarin membuat Wendy sedih, membuat Chelia sedih juga?!"

"…"

"Kamu terus menghindarinya selama ini, sampai-sampai menyuruhku untuk menemui Wendy menggantikan dirimu"

"…."

"Mystogan, jika kamu memang laki-laki temuilah Wendy secara langsung, jangan menghindar terus!"

"…."

"KAMU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK?!"

"…."

Belum pernah kulihat Jellal-senpai semarah itu, dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat Mystogan-senpai melawan sampai sebegitunya. Karena amarah yang sudah berada dipuncak, tanpa segan-segan Jellal-senpai meninju wajah adiknya sendiri hingga terjatuh, bahkan memar begitu parah. Aku sebagai saksi dari kejadian tersebut hanya bisa diam mematung, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan diam saja! Kalau kamu memang tidak suka dengan sikapku kenapa tidak melawan?!"

"Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

"Kesampingkan saja etika untuk sekarang! Mystogan, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang pengecut, kenapa saat itu kamu menolak untuk datang, kenapa kamu tidak ingin menemuinya, kenapa?! Jika kamu membuat Wendy tersakiti lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu lagi!"

_BRAKKK…!_

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Mystogan-senpai memukul Jellal-senpai, siapa sangka orang pendiam sepertinya pun bisa sangat sadis di saat-saat tertentu.

"Kakak tidak mengerti apapun! Aku…aku sangat ingin menemui Wendy, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya seperti dulu, tapi…tapi…"

"Tapi apa, kamu merasa malu?!"

"Ya, aku merasa malu untuk menemuinya! Adikmu ini memang orang yang pengecut, aku takut jika harus jatuh cinta sekali lagi"

"Wendy bukanlah orang sialan sepertinya! JIKA KAMU TIDAK MEMILIKI KEBERANIAN BAGAIMANA BISA KAMU TAU KALAU WENDY ADALAH ORANG SIALAN SEPERTINYA?!"

"DIAM! JANGAN BICARAKAN DIA LAGI DI DEPANKU, JANGAN KATAI WENDY ORANG SIALAN, DIA BUKANLAH ORANG SEPERTI ITU!" balas Mystogan-senpai membentak, tetapi terdengar penuh penyesalan dibandingkan amarah

"Kamu tau jika Wendy bukanlah orang seperti itu, lalu kenapa masih ragu-ragu?! PAYAH, KAMU PAYAH!"

Setelah saling membentak, mereka berdua kembali berkelahi, saling meninju tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Mendengar percakapan itu menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benakku. Apa benar jika Mystogan-senpai sengaja melakukan hal seperti itu, jadi aku tidak salah mengenali? Tapi tetap saja, ini terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya…

"Senpai, kumohon hentikan!" teriakku berlari ke arah mereka berdua, memeluk pinggang Jellal-senpai erat hingga dia pun berhenti

"Chelia…?" panggil Jellal-senpai merasa kaget dengan keberadaanku yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Kalian ini bersaudara bukan? Jika ada masalah seharusnya dibicarakan baik-baik, tidak perlu sampai berkelahi bukan?!"

"Mystogan, terserah kamu saja, mau meminta maaf kepada mereka, mau menghindari Wendy terus-menerus, ingin menyakitinya seperti kemarin, lakukan sesukamu. Tetapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam, jika kamu terus melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti itu, akan kurebut Wendy darimu!"

"….."

"Orang sepertimu tidak pantas bersama gadis baik sepertinya…" ucap Jellal-senpai berlalu, meninggalkanku dan Mystogan-senpai di depan gerbang

"Jellal-senpai…" panggilku pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Maaf membuatmu terlibat, jangan ceritakan ini pada Wendy ya, kumohon" pinta Mystogan-senpai berharap sepenuhnya kepadaku

"Ba-baiklah, kejadian hari ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga"

"Tetapi cepat atau lambat, Wendy akan mengetahui hal ini" ucapku sebelum Mystogan-senpai pergi, ia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, seakan sudah menduganya dari awal

-ll-

"Bahkan saudara sekalipun pernah bertengkar, kira-kira bagaimana selanjutnya ya…?"

Aku jadi penasaran tentang hubungan kedua saudara kembar ini selanjutnya, apa mereka akan terus bermusuhan, atau mungkin saling memaafkan? Ya tidak ada yang tau hingga hari esok tiba.

Bersambung…


	4. Orang ke-Lima

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, rata-rata tidak ada murid yang bersekolah pada hari ini. Chelia berjalan lunglai seperti kemarin, padangannya menuju arah bawah tanpa menengok lurus ke depan sekalipun. Saat ia melewati sebuah rumah tingkat dua, langkah kakinya dipercepat dan lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu muncul. Masih sempat untuk meminta maaf sekarang, tetapi sekarang masih pagi, Wendy pasti sedang beristirahat.

"_Ku-SMS saja kali ya? Tetapi jika teleponnya berdering itu akan menganggu"_

"_Siang nanti juga bisa, tetapi kalau eskulnya lama bagaimana?"_

Gitar yang berada di punggungnya kala itu terasa berat, sama seperti pikirannya saat ini. Entah kenapa sulit sekali mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, kalau terlalu lama Wendy bisa saja tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, kalau sudah begitu harus bagaimana? Walapun waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat, Chelia sudah sampai di sekolah dan siap mengikuti kegiatan klub musik.

_SREEKK!_

"Rupanya kamu sudah datang" sapa seseorang tersenyum ramah, dia adalah Erza-senpai, ketua dari klub musik

"Erza-senpai? Bukannya kelas sembilan dibebaskan dari kegiatan klub?"

"Ya memang, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Bagaimana permainan gitarmu?"

"O…oh, aku sering berlatih, jadi tenang saja"

"Yosh, aku jadi ingin mendengarnya"

Permintaan mendadak yang sempat membuat Chelia kaget untuk sesaat, ini pertama kali permainannya didengar oleh orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri. Daripada berpikir negatif lebih baik bermain terlebih dahulu, Chelia mengambil ancang-ancang, memetik senar pada gitar dengan begitu lihainya, menimbulkan musik yang terdengar bersemangat dengan tempo cepat. Usai lagu yang dimainkannya berakhir, Erza-senpai memberi tepuk tangan sebagai tanda apresiasi.

"Permainanmu semakin membaik, hanya saja…"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa jika hati dan pikiranmu tidak sepenuhnya berada di sini"

"_Tubuhmu memang berada di sini, tetapi tidak dengan pikiran dan juga hatimu"_

"_Senpai mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Lyon…" gumam Chelia terdiam sejenak, memandangi gitarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

Memang tidak terlalu mirip, tetapi intinya sama saja bukan? Chelia terus terdiam, sesekali menengok ke arah Erza-senpai yang merasa heran dengan perubahan sikapnya. Tetapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk-aggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kamu mau untuk hari ini jangan ikuti kegiatan klub"

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?!"

"Feelingku berkata jika kamu sedang memiliki masalah, tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini. Istirahakanlah hati dan pikiranmu untuk sejenak. Jika sudah merasa lebih baik, mainkan lagi lagu itu untukku dengan penuh perasaan, oke?" balas senpai tersenyum lembut, menepuk pundak Chelia pelan berniat menyemangatinya

"Ha…H'ai! Aku akan memainkan lagu ini sekali lagi setelah perasaanku menjadi lebih baik" janjinya sambil meninggalkan ruang musik

Sekarang masih pagi, enaknya melakukan apa ya? Chelia keluar dari sekolah dan melihat kegiatan klub lain, perasaan ini terasa aneh, biasanya aku selalu tertarik untuk melihat aktivitas klub lain, tetapi kenapa sekarang terasa membosankan? Gumamnya dalam hati, tengah melihat anak panah yang melesat dengan begitu cepat, tepat mengenai sasaran. Biasanya di sana ada Jellal-senpai yang ikut berlatih bersama para junior. Mungkin inilah yang membuat semua terasa begitu hambar.

Merasa bosan ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi membeli jus kaleng, duduk di bangku taman sambil memandangi langit dengan awan berwarna putih bersih, terasa sangat membosankan tanpa Wendy. Kegiatan klub memanah pun terasa hambar tanpa adanya Jellal-senpai di sana, untuk hari ini dia sendirian tanpa teman dekat juga idolanya.

"_Eh, bukankah itu Mystogan-senpai?"_

Chelia yakin jika kali ini dia tidak akan salah mengenali, Mystogan-senpai kala itu tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil menulis. Apa mungkin buku diary? Tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin, aneh saja jika ada laki-laki yang memiliki diary, meski kemungkinan kecil seperti itupun bisa terjadi. Baginya Mystogan-senpai sangatlah aneh, selalu sendirian seakan memang menghindari komunikasi dengan orang lain, memang dia tidak kesepian apa?

"_Senpai akan pergi kemana ya?" gumamnya dalam hati melihat senpai beranjak pergi_

Tertarik untuk membututi Chelia segera mengambil tindakan seperti detektif, memang ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan tindakan seperti seorang "stalker". Mystogan-senpai langsung menuju rumahnya tanpa pergi ke tempat lain, daerah sekitar kompleks ini pun tidak menarik perhatian sedikitpun, membosankan sekali bukan?

"Padahal kupikir Mystogan-senpai akan pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya" gumam Chelia bersembunyi dibalik tembok, masih memperhatikan dari jauh

Hingga tingkah senpainya sedikit menarik perhatian Chelia, Mystogan-senpai tengah memperhatikan rumah Wendy dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi saat Wendy membuka jendela kamar di lantai dua dia langsung kabur dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir, kembali hanya untuk menengok jarak jauh tanpa berkunjung.

"_Tidak bisa disangkal, Mystogan-senpai memang menyukai Wendy" ya semua itu tergambar jelas, diam-diam memperhatikan dari kejauhan, seperti di film saja_

"Chelia-san, sedang apa kamu di situ?" teriak Wendy melihat kearah Chelia

"E…eh…bagaimana bisa dia melihatku?"

"Kemarilah, jangan diam mematung di sana!"

Chelia POV

Siapa sangka Wendy juga sadar jika aku berada di sini, merasa tidak enak hati aku pun bertamu ke rumahnya dengan alasan ingin menjenguk, Wendy terlihat baik-baik saja meski wajahnya masih agak pucat. Syukurlah dia tidak masuk rumah sakit dan di rawat inap.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu"

"Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja, dan aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian dua hari lalu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar jika Jellal-senpai dan Mystogan-senpai tertukar, di awal-awal berkenalan aku juga sering tertukar kok"

"Be-benar tidak apa-apa? Aku yang menyebabkanmu sakit, lebih parahnya lagi aku menipumu"

"Chelia-san pasti tidak sengaja, aku memaafkanmu"

"Syukurlah…aku sangat senang mendengarnya!" teriakku memeluk Wendy erat, kalau tau begini kenapa harus risau seharian?

"Tidak ikut kegiatan klub?"

"Erza-senpai menyuruhku pulang, dia tau jika aku sedang memiliki masalah"

"Go…gomennasai!" pinta Wendy menundukkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat, membuatku merasa heran sekaligus aneh

"Tu-tunggu, untuk apa tiba-tiba minta maaf?" tanyaku panik

"Ini semua salahku karena membuat Chelia-san repot"

"Yang sebenarnya salah itu aku, kenapa kamu juga meminta maaf?"

Pasti selalu begini, setiap kali aku meminta maaf maka Wendy juga akan meminta maaf dengan alasan standar "maaf membuatmu repot" Ya dia selalu begitu, dan itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lucu, lugu juga sangat sopan. Usai percakapan berakhir kami malah tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan sikap masing-masing, akhirnya rasa sepi ini menghilang juga…gumamku mengelus-elus dada, belum pernah aku meras selega ini.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Yo, apa aku menganggu?" tanya seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jellal-senpai

"Se…senpai tidak perlu repot-repot menjengukku, a…aku baik-baik saja!" lagi-lagi sifat sungkannya ini kumat

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan pergi menjenguk orang sakit? Ini untukmu" ucap senpai sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi barang

"Terima kasih! Kebaikan senpai akan kuingat untuk selama-lamanya!"

"Jangan sungkan, kita ini tetangga. Mau memakannya bersama, Chelia?" tawar Jellal-senpai yang kubalas dengan gelengan kepala, ya ampun ada apa denganku? Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan!

"A…aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucapku cepat menutup pintu kamar

Soal ke toilet itu aku berbohong, niatku sebenarnya adalah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sesekali terdengar candaan juga gelak tawa, suasana di dalam pasti sangat seru juga romantis. Jellal-senpai menyukai Wendy begitu juga dengan Mystogan-senpai, terdengar seperti cinta segitiga ya…? Dalam kisah cinta ini, aku hanyalah orang ke-empat yang sekedar berperan sebagai pemain pembantu. Hatiku selalu terasa sakit setiap kali mengingat jika perempuan yang disukai idolaku adalah sahabatku sendiri.

"Benar, aku hanya pemain ke-empat, tidak lebih dari pemeran pembantu"

Dan tugasku adalah, membantu Wendy agar dia bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukainya.

_Tok…tok…tok_

_CKLEK!_

"Wendy, senpai, aku pulang duluan ya"

"Tidak ingin di sini lebih lama lagi?" tanya Wendy agak kecewa

"Gomen, aku ingin membantu ibu di dapur juga berlatih gitar"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"Kamu juga cepat sembuh ya, supaya Senin besok kita bisa makan bersama"

Sebelum menutup pintu, Wendy sempat melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, aku sendiri tidak membalasnya dan langsung menuruni tangga hendak pulang ke rumah. Hampir saja gitar yang kutinggalkan di ruang tamu tertinggal, repot bukan jika harus kembali kesini hanya untuk mengambil barang ketinggalan?

"Tidak menjenguk Wendy?" tanyaku saat berpapasan dengan Mystogan-senpai, padahak aku yakin jika dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah

"Ah ya…kapan-kapan saja" jawabnya terdengar ragu, membuatku sempat mendecih

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan senpai, apa boleh?"

"Tentu, memang ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Apa benar jika Mystogan-senpai menyukai Wendy?"

"….."

"Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya, apa benar jika senpai menyuruh Jellal-senpai untuk datang menemui Wendy dua hari lalu?"

"Ya, itu memang benar"

"Oh, terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku" meski nada bicaraku tidak terdengar seperti ingin berterima kasih, lebih condong ke perasaan marah

"Untuk kejadian dua hari lalu, aku ingin meminta maaf"

"Sayang, aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maaf darimu senpai. Orang yang seharusnya kamu mintai maaf bukanlah aku, melainkan Wendy. Jangan bilang jika senpai tidak memiliki keberanian untuk meminta maaf"

"….."

"Senpai, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti ini, tetapi jika kamu hanya menyakiti Wendy aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memusuhimu. Karena aku benci melihat sahabatku dilukai oleh orang tidak tau diri sepertimu" peringatku yanng membuat senpai hanya terdiam membatu di tempat

Tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku, tetapi saat ini status tidaklah penting. Ini semua soal perasaan dan merupakan masalah serius karena menyangkut kata "cinta".

Mystogan POV

"Bahkan Chelia pun membenciku…"

Ya sudah sepantasnya aku dibenci, dan aku tidak pantas untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang sebaik Wendy. Mereka benar, segala hal yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakiti perasaannya, tetapi ada alasan kuat dibalik semua sikapku selama ini.

"Hai"

"_Suara itu…"_

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mengangguku lagi" peringatku terdengar ketus, membuat sang suara terkekeh pelan

"Ayolah tidak perlu marah seperti itu, bagaimana kabar kakak sialanmu itu? Dan juga kabar adiknya yang tidak kalah sialan seperti kakaknya"

"Kami baik-baik saja, kabarmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasanya kamu selalu mengacuhkan setiap kali aku berkata tentang kakakmu yang sialan itu"

"Jangan mengatai kakakku sialan…"

"Bahkan setelah kakakmu mengancam kemarin kamu masih saja membelanya? Ya ampun kamu bodoh sekali, hahaha…."

Suara tawanya benar-benar membuatku muak, setelah sekian lama tidak muncul malah datang di saat-saat seperti ini. Wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara denganku adalah Ultear, satu tahun lebih tua dariku dan kami berkenalan secara terpaksa, bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan kami sempat berpacaran dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Terserah kamu saja, dan juga jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku"

"Kau benar-benar kesal ya, jarang sekali aku melihatmu marah. Ya sebodoh apapun manusia pasti pernah marah"

"Memang aku bodoh, mau-maunya berpacaran dengan orang sepertimu" balasku disertai tatapan tajam

"Hahahaha…kamu tidak pernah membuatku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran sekali lagi?"

"Jangan harap, Ultear-san"

"Jadi rumor itu benar ya…baiklah terserah kamu saja, tetapi aku tidak akan benar-benar melepaskanmu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Ultear pun langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan hal lainnya. Pertemuan ini harus kurahasiakan dari siapapun, bahkan dari kakakku sendiri.

"_Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, sebagai mantan pacar juga sebagai musuhmu"_

Bersambung…

A/N : Biasa aja ya? No riview no continue, terserah apa kata kalian karena author lelah .-.


	5. Ramalan

_Hari Senin…_

Entah kenapa hari Minggu selalu berlarlu paling cepat dan datang paling lambat dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya. Chelia menghela nafas sesekali, rasa kantuk juga malas belum hilang sepenuhnya semenjak pagi tadi, kini ia tengah berjalan menuju sekolah dan setengah siap mengikuti pelajaran. Tetapi kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri dan melihat matahari yang kala itu tengah bersinar dengan terangnya.

"_Aku tidak akan kalah semangat dan bersinarnya dari matahari, ayo semangat!"_

_Sepuluh menit kemudian…._

"Ya ampun, kenapa jalan di depan sangat panjang, kapan aku sampai kelas jika begini terus?!" gerutu Chelia berada di ambang pintu, masuk ke dalam kelas dan menaruh tasnya sambil memasang muka lesu

Padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu dia masih merasakan semangat membara itu, tetapi sepuluh menit kemudian malah hilang setelah dihadang oleh masalah. Masalah ini menyangkut dua hari lalu, tentang Mystogan-senpai, Wendy dan Jellal-senpai. Chelia menghela nafas berat, mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, entah kenapa firasatnya sehari lalu sangat buruk tentang hari Senin.

"_Ramalanku kemarin berkata akan datang si pembawa malapetaka, dan saat menonton ramalan zodiak kemarin 'berhati-hatilah terhadap orang ketiga dalam hubungan asmaramu' Wendy dalam bahaya!"_

Akhir-akhir ini sedang tren meramal menggunakan kartu juga ralaman zodiak tentang asmara, kesehatan dan pekerjaan. Bisa dibilang Chelia adalah korban dari semua itu, dan hal yang digumamkannya tadi berkatian erat dengan zodiak Wendy, meski seharusnya dia tidak percaya 100% terhadap hal-hal tanpa dasar seperti ramalan.

"Baiklah, saat istirahat nanti aku akan memperingatakannya!" teriak Chelia pelan, tetapi cukup menarik perhatian teman belakangnya, Lyon Vastia

"Memperingatkan siapa?"

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa! Tenang saja ini bukan masalah serius kok" balasnya bercucuran keringat, membuat Lyon semakin tidak percaya dengan ucapan teman depannya itu

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang, jika ada masalah kamu bisa meminta bantuanku" ucap Lyon mengingatkan tentang perkataannya beberapa hari lalu

"Kamu percaya dengan ramalan?"

"Ramalan? Ah ya…tidak juga, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Aku paling membenci hal-hal tanpa dasar seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa meminta bantuanmu, maaf…" ucapnya tertahan, merasa bersalah juga tidak enak hati

Pemberi Harapan Palsu, singkatan yang sedang menjadi tren di kalangan masyarakat sekarang, dan itulah yang dirasakan Chelia saat ini. Lyon sudah berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan, tetapi saat hendak menerimanya malah kembali ditolak. Padahal tadi dia memasang ekspresi senang karena bisa memberikan pertolongan, tetapi setelah mendengar penolakan halus barusan Lyon langsung memasang muka kecewa.

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

Mendengar bel istirahat telah berbunyi Chelia langsung berlari menuruni tangga sambil membawa sekotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung menyapa Wendy ceria, tetapi selang beberapa menit ekrpesinya berubah lagi menjadi serius.

"Wendy, aku punya kabar buruk untukmu"

"Ka….kabar buruk apa?" tanya Wendy seketika langsung panik, Chelia terlihat tidak sedang bermain-main saat itu, menakutkan…!

"Kemarin aku meramal menggunakan kartu, dan apa kamu tau maksud dari ramalan tersebut?"

"Memang apa maksudnya?"

"Akan datang si pembawa malapetaka, dan satu lagi"

"A-apa kabar buruk yang satu lagi?" Wendy kembali bertanya merasa ngeri, bisa saja kabar selanjutnya lebih buruk dibandingkan tadi

"Aku menonton acara ramalan di televisi dan katanya 'berhati-hatilah terhadap orang ketiga dalam hubungan asmaramu' itu menyangkut zodiakmu Wendy!" peringat Chelia setengah berteriak, dan Wendy membalasnya dengan tatapan bengong

"A…ano Chelia-san, maaf tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini, tetapi kamu terlalu percaya dengan ramalan. Dan jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, bahkan satu persen pun…"

"Apa kamu akan tetap memberikan surat itu pada Mystogan-senpai?"

"Ya, aku akan memberikannya ketika sudah siap…"

"Wendy, sebaiknya kamu segera mengambil tindakan jika tidak Mystogan-senpai bisa saja direbut"

"Memang ada orang lain yang menyukai Mystogan-senpai?"

"Aku tidak tau, tetapi…."

"Chelia-san jangan terlalu percaya dengan ramalan, itukan sekedar hiburan saja" nasehat Wendy sambil tersenyum, tetapi justru membuat Chelia terlihat kesal

"Asal kamu tau saja, aku tidak mengatakan hal barusan berdasarkan ramalan atau apapun! Semua itu berasal dari lubuk hatiku, Wendy kumohon jangan terlalu santai dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Firasatku tentang hari ini benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk…"

"Jika suasana hatimu tidak tenang bagaimana kalau kutemani ke gereja setelah pulang sekolah? Kita berdoa bersama dengan begitu Chelia-san akan merasa lebih tenang"

"Baka…." gumamnya pelan tanpa memandang ke arah Wendy sedikitpun

"Apa Chelia-san mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa! Baiklah ayo pergi ke gereja setelah pulang sekolah nanti" terima Chelia terlihat senang hati, padahal sebenarnya tidak

_Tik…tik…tik…tik..._

Dan beginilah cuaca saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, awan berwarna hitam terlihat menguasi langit, sesekali menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh yang cukup keras. Wendy hanya terdiam sambil memandangi hujan yang tak kunjung reda, memang hari ini dia membawa payung, tetpai entah kenapa niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah sirna begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas.

"Chelia-san kemana ya? Mungkin hari ini dia ada rapat OSIS"

Atau mungkin sahabatnya marah karena dia tidak percaya dengan ramalan tersebut? Tetapi Chelia tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah sepele, Wendy pun tidak jadi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, memutuskan pulang sendirian meski merasa malas juga keberatan. Padahal dia pikir setelah dari gereja akan pergi membeli beberapa jajanan di taman kota, tetapi sekarang hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Merasa moodnya kurang baik, Wendy berbalik arah dan pergi ke taman kota, meski dia tidak akan bisa duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati eskrim ataupun hotdog panas. Benar saja, di sana tidak ada siapapun kecuali seorang lelaki tengah bersama seorang wanita. Wajah wanita itu memanglah asing bagi Wendy, tetapi tidak dengan wajah lelaki itu.

Wendy POV

Eh…bukankah itu Mystogan-senpai, dan dia sedang bersama seorang wanita asing? Aku maju beberapa langkah sambil mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman, bersiap untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan dekati aku lagi?!" teriak Mystogan-senpai merasa tidak senang

"Ayolah, aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti dulu" pintanya berusaha merayu

"Kamu pikir aku akan termakan oleh ucapanmu itu?!"

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi begitu galak, Mystogan-kun?"

Wanita itu memanggilnya dengan imbuhan –kun, bukankah berarti mereka sangat dekat?

"Ja…jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Tetapi dulu aku selalu memanggilmu seperti itu, apa sekarang kamu tidak menyukainya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" balas Mystogan-senpai terlihat gugup, membuatku yang menontonnya hanya terdiam seribu bahasa

"Jadi biarkan aku memanggilmu dengan tambahan –kun, kita memang sudah sangat dekat bukan dari dulu?" ucap wanita itu menyeringai, bahkan dia menoleh ke arahku! Langsung saja aku bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, merasa tidak suka dengan tatapannya yang seakan disengaja

_BRUKK!_

Mendengar suara seperti orang terjatuh langsung saja aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seketika mataku berkaca-kaca saat melihat Mystogan-senpai menopang tubuh wanita tersebut, bahkan wajah mereka sangat dekat! Perasaanku seketika bercampur aduk, apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

"Ternyata memang kamu masih menyukaiku"

"Apanya yang masih menyukaimu?"

"Ini adalah bukti konkretnya, Mystogan-kun. Kalau kamu memang membenciku, kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku terjatuh?" jawaban yang terlontar langsung membuat senpai tidak berkutik, tanpa rasa malu ataupun canggung dielusnya pelan dagu Mystogan-senpai, dan dia terlihat seperti sudah sering melakukannya!

"Tidak…jangan…"

"Kamu menyukainya bukan, sayang?"

"Sa…yang?" ucapku tertahan kembali bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, jadi ramalan yang Chelia-san katakan itu benar?

Chelia-san benar, aku terlalu lama bertindak dan akhirnya ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi. Muncul orang ketiga yang juga dibilang sebagai pembawa malapetaka, payung yang sedari tadi kupegang pun lepas begitu saja, semua tubuhku serasa tidak bertenaga setelah menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"Jangan dekati adikku, sialan!" suara itu…bukankah Jellal-senpai? Saat mendengarnya aku langsung beranjak berdiri, tidak peduli lagi mau ketahuan ataupun tidak

"Oh, rupanya muncul penganggu di sini, dasar sialan.."

"Kamu tidak lupa bukan jika aku sudah mengusirmu untuk tidak lagi dekat-dekat dengan adikku?!"

"Tentu aku ingat, hanya saja setiap kali melihatnya aku jadi ingin balikan"

"Jangan harap Ultear! Sudah cukup kamu memberikan luka terhadapnya, terhadap ayah dan juga keluargaku!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, kamu pikir aku tuli apa"

"KALAU KAMU TIDAK TULI MENGAPA MENGABAIKAN PERINGATANKU SAAT ITU?! AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN!"

Chelia POV

Lagi-lagi ada rapat OSIS, ya ampun kenapa mendadak sibuk begini? Wendy pasti sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, apalagi hujan sangat deras, aku harus segera pulang! Saat melewati taman kota, tanpa saja aku melihat Jellal-senpai, Wendy, Mystogan-senpai dan seorang wanita asing? Tadi juga sepertinya aku sempat mendengar suara teriakan, dan itu terdengar seperti suara Jellal-senpai…

"Ya, ya, kamu memang tidak main-main. Semua terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu sialan" apa maksudnya mengatai Jellal-senpai sialan?!

"Pergi dari sini sialan" balas Jellal-senpai lebih lantang

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, tetapi kita akan berjumpa lagi. Sayang sekali hari ini ada tiga penganggu…"

"Tiga…?"

Karena merasa janggal Jellal-senpai menengok ke segela arah termasuk belakang, akhirnya dia pun sadar kalau memang ada tiga orang yang menganggu termasuk dirinya sendiri. Wanita misterius itu pun pergi, bahkan dia sempat menunjukkan senyuman menakutkan kearahku. Ternyata ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi, si orang ketiga juga pembawa malapetaka.

"Setelah ini apa kamu akan tetap memberikan surat itu padanya, Wendy?" tanyaku berbicara sendiri, bergegas pulang menuju rumah

_Beda lagi hal yang digumamkan oleh Jellal_

"Apa setelah kejadian ini berlalu kamu akan tetap menyukai Mystogan atau mungkin tidak lagi? Aku menunggu jawaban darimu, Wendy.."

_Sedangkan hal yang digumamkan oleh Wendy…_

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, lalu bagaimana dengan surat dan perasaan ini? Apa harus kubuang begitu saja tanpa berhasil menyampaikannya?"

Bersambung…


	6. Ame

Hujan turun dengan begitu deras, bahkan lebih deras dari kemarin. Sekolah pun diliburkan karena sedang melakukan renovasi. Benar-benar membosankan, bayangkan saja tidak bisa pergi kemana pun karena hujan menghadang di segala arah. Wendy menghela nafas berat, masih tidak bisa mempercayai kejadian kemarin, kalau wanita asing itu…tidak, kalau Ultear-san benar-benar merebut Mystogan-senpai bagaimana? Memikirkannya hanya membuat otak Wendy beku seketika, tidak ada gunanya…

"Suratnya, bagaimana suratnya?"

Benar juga, bagaimana nasib benda di tangan kanan ini kalau menyerah begitu saja? Wendy memandanginya lekat-lekat, aroma parfum itu masih saja tercium dengan teramat istimewa, langsung membuat otaknya yang beku menjadi lebih hangat. Ini adalah kesukaan Mystogan-senpai, karena itulah dia selalu memakainya, entah itu pergi ke sekolah ataupun jalan-jalan. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul satu siang, namun matahari tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

"Mungkin berganti suasana, bisa jadi solusi tepat"

Tangga dituruninya satu demi satu, di dalam toko kue dia bisa melihat, ibunya tengah menjaga kasir dan menunggu pembeli. Sangat sepi sekarang, pasti dikarenakan hujan deras. Wendy duduk di atas kursi berwarna putih, meski sebenarnya tempat itu untuk pelanggan. Secangkir gelas yang baru selesai dicuci dimainkannya dengan gelisah, merasa bosan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa, jika sang ibu tak memanggil namanya, mungkin sekarang Wendy masih larut dalam pikiran sendiri, dan kemudian gelas itupun terjatuh, nyaris pecah.

"Bersemangatlah, meski hujan bukan berarti kamu boleh bermalas-malasan"

"Tenang saja, jika ada pelanggang aku akan membantu ibu, tetapi sekarang sepi sekali, aku bosan..."

"Tidak mau main ke rumah tetangga, kamu bisa bertemu Jellal, lho" goda ibunya yang masih mengelap piring dan gelas, tersenyum nakal sehingga membuat Wendy tersipu malu

"Si-siapa juga yang ingin bertemu Jellal-senpai, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun, apalagi Mystogan-senpai..."

"Punya masalah? Ceritakan saja pada ibu"

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa tidak ada masalah apa pun. Eto...apa ibu mengenal seorang wanita bernama Ultear-san?"

"Ultear, ya...nama itu tidak terdengar asing. Oh, ibu ingat! Dia adalah mantan pacar Mystogan, tetapi sekarang sudah putus, omong-omong darimana kamu mengetahuinya? Apa Mystogan mengungkit nama itu kembali?"

"Hanya kebetulan tau saja" meski sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, hati Wendy tak bisa langsung merasa lega. Ini hanya perkiraan saja, tetapi dia pikir, Ultear-san masih ingin merebut Mystogan, kalau tidak mengapa dia sangat bersikeras kemarin?

"Raut wajahmu jadi aneh, kamu menyukai Mystogan, ya?" entah kenapa, ibu yang satu ini sangat suka menggoda Wendy, ekspresi anaknya sewaktu nama itu disebut, selalu saja menjadi canggung, salah tingkah, dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, dirasa manis sekaligus lucu. Beliau hanya cekikikan tidak jelas, sedangkan Wendy terdiam sejenak

"A-aku tidak berpikir untuk memiliki pacar sekarang, Mystogan-senpai sudah kuanggap seperti kakak sendiri, tidak lebih" terjebak dalam kakak-adik zone? Mungkin saja, tetapi Wendy sendiri tidak tau Mystogan menganggapnya sebagai apa, mungkin saja...lebih...

_KRING!_

Bel yang terpasang di atas pintu mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya, mendandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toko. Wendy sudah bersiap sedari tadi, membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan "selamat datang", sama seperti yang biasa pelayan-pelayan lain lakukan. Waktu menaikkan kepala, dia terbelalak kaget, wajah tamu di depannya tidaklah asing sama sekali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mystogan, saat dibicarakan orang yang dimaksud langsung datang sekedar mampir.

"Si...silahkan duduk, a-aku akan membuatkan teh!"

"Terima kasih"

Ibu Wendy menyuguhkan sepotong kue keju, seperti yang biasanya dia pesan setiap kali datang ke sini, bisa dibilang pelanggan tetap. Secangkir teh di tangan Wendy nyaris terjatuh, tangannya bergetar tiada henti karena suasana canggung di sekitar, dia masih kepikiran soal Ultear-san, kalau bisa hal tersebut ingin ditanyakannya sekarang juga, tetapi tidak sopan jika menanyakan kehidupan pribadi orang lain, apalagi dia lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu. Wendy menarik kursi, duduk sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyempatkan diri datang, padahal hujan di luar sangat deras"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, kamu tidak enak badan?" tanya Mystogan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wendy, sedangkan dia memalingkan muka, merasa malu karena sikap yang ditunjukkan senpai agak...bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

"Senpai tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini senpai mau melakukan apa?"

"Entahlah, kamu sendiri, apa memiliki kegiatan lain?"

"Tidak ada, seharian ini aku tinggal di rumah saja"

"Hey, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, perihal kejadian kemarin" jangan bilang dia menyadarinya, kalau Wendy memang berada di sana, memperhatikan dari kejauhan, lalu karena tak tahan dengan bodohnya menampakkan diri

"Ta-tanyakan saja, aku tidak keberatan" meski ekspresinya berkata lain

"Apa benar, kemarin kamu berada di sana? Wanita itu mengatakan ada tiga penganggu, jadi kupikir...kalau orang lain tidak mungkin, apa kamu memang..."

"Maaf karena sudah mengintip! Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi...tetapi aku...aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, aku...wanita itu...dia..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun darimu sekarang!" teriak Wendy secara tiba-tiba, berlari meninggalkan cafe dan pergi entah kemana

Wendy POV

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, bukan! Aku mempercepat lariku, melawan lautan manusia yang tengah berlalu-lalang di pusat perbelanjaan Fiore, menerobos hujan tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun, meski sebenarnya hatiku merasakan perasaan itu, yakni takut. Taman kota terlihat sepi waktu kulewati, sudah jelas karena sebagian orang, lebih memilih untuk berteduh di rumah mereka masing-masing. Kejadian paling mengejutkan terjadi kemarin siang, sama seperti sekarang, hujan deras disertai suasana tegang.

Jujur saja, aku merasa Mystogan-senpai ingin mengatakan, bahwa dia memang menyukai Ultear-san. Atas dasar apa hal tersebut kusimpulkan juga tidak jelas. Yang pasti, untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataan darinya, meski dia membela diri sekali pun, aku merasa tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Hubungan antara Ultear-san dan Mystogan-senpai, rasa cintaku yang terlalu sulit diungkapkan, semua bercampur aduk menjadi sulit diterka, bagaimana ke depannya.

"Wendy, Wendy!" teriak seseorang memanggil namaku sebanyak dua kali, dari suaranya pasti orang itu adalah Mystogan-senpai

"Senpai...? Kenapa kamu mengejarku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kamu kabur begitu saja? Tidak, tanpa perlu bertanya pun aku sudah mengetahuinya"

"Mengetahui apa? Memangnya apa yang senpai ketahui?!" tanyaku seperti membentak, membuatnya terdiam sesaat sambil memalingkan muka, tetapi kemudian, terjadi hal tidak terduga. Dia memegang erat kedua pundakku, menjatuhkan payung yang sedari tadi dipakainya

"Maaf, aku minta maaf! Kamu melihat kejadian kemarin, bukan? Aku tau, kamu pasti kaget, tidak menyangka kalau dulu, aku pernah berpacaran. Hal tersebut kurahasiakan darimu karena kupikir,sama sekali tidak penting untuk diceritakan! Wendy, aku masih menghargai persahabatan di antara kita berdua, jangan marah, ya?"

Hanya dianggap sahabat? Hal apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini? Aku terjebak dalam friend zone rupanya, bukan kakak-adik zone. Kami terdiam satu sama lain, Mystogan-senpai memelukku erat tanpa alasan jelas, di bawah, di dalam pelukannya yang hangat, aku menangis akibat luka, larut dalam lautan bernama perasaan. Elusan lembut yang terasa di kepalaku, membuatku merasa tenang. Seperti ini terus pun tidak apa-apa, selama kami masih bisa bersama.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Maafkan aku, senpai!"

"Lain kali jangan kabur, ya? Ayo kita pulang, kamu bisa sakit nanti"

Menyenangkan rasanya, bisa menikmati hujan serta moment ini hanya bersama dengan Mystogan-senpai, hanya bersama...dengannya...

Normal POV

Tetapi tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari balik lampu taman. Dia mendecih pelan, ikut pergi setelah Mystogan dan Wendy tidak lagi nampak batang hidungnya. Senyum khas milik lelaki itu kembali terlihat, entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, waktu mengetahui bahwa adik kelas berpelukan dengan kakak kelas, yaitu adiknya sendiri.

"Ternyata kamu selangkah lebih maju dariku, Mystogan"

Kisah cinta segitiga ini, akan berlanjut kemana, ya?

Bersambung...


	7. Taman Bermain

Di pagi hari pun, langit kembali mendung seperti kemarin. Wendy menatap jendela dengan lemas, baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, tanpa mengudang mimpi apa pun untuk hadir. Terasa menyakitkan, jika harus memimpikan Mystogan-senpai, apalagi, semua itu hanya terjadi di alam hayalan, bukan dunia nyata. Usai mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan sarapan, Wendy langsung berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya, tak lupa membawa payung, juga peralatan melukis.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan sampai kanvas-nya terjatuh!" teriak sang ibu sebelum buah hatinya berlalu pergi. Kembali melanjutkan aktivitas harian

"Kita kan bertetangga, kenapa mereka tidak pernah berangkat bersama?" tanya ayahnya sambil meneguk secangkir kopi, berhenti sesaat mengambil jeda, memfokuskan diri pada koran di tangan kanan

"Entahlah, Mystogan selalu berangkat lebih pagi, sedangkan Jellal...mungkin juga sama. Jarang sekali, mendengarmu menanyakan hal seperti ini"

"Tidak ada salahnya, merasa aneh saja. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu nanti, kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan baru?"

"Boleh juga, nanti kusampaikan pada Wendy"

Merupakan fakta tak terbantahkan, bahwa mereka adalah tetangga, yang memiliki hubungan dekat, di antara masing-masing anggota keluarga. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti harus pergi ke sekolah bersama, bukan? Mystogan memang sengaja menghindar, mungkin dia malu atau takut diperbincangkan, apa pun alasannya, Wendy tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Ada hal penting, yang menanti di depan mata. Jellal nampak menunggu sedari tadi. Aneh sekali, melihat orang sesibuknya meluangkan waktu, demi seorang adik kelas, sekaligus tetangganya sendiri.

"Belum berangkat? Aku pikir, urusan di OSIS banyak" tanya Wendy memulai percakapakan. Yang ditanya tersenyum hangat, mengalahkan dinginnya hembusan angin di sekitar

"Tenang saja, kamu baik sekali mengkhawatirkanku. Ayo, nanti terlambat"

"E-eh? Kita berangkat bersama? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa takut? Mystogan tidak mungkin tau"

Tarikan lembut membuat tangan mereka bergandengan. Pemandangan ini sangat memalukan! Jangan sampai ada murid lain yang melihatnya. Tingkah Jellal cukup aneh, membuat Wendy memunculkan semburat merah, di kedua belah pipi. Dia sempat tertawa kecil, melihat adik kelasnya malu-malu kucing. Tidak ada kata kebetulan, dalam kamus seorang ketua OSIS. Semua selalu terencana, agar tujuan dapat dicapai lebih mudah.

Hari masih pagi, belum banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah. Wendy menghembuskan nafas lega, namun tidak lama. Siapa sangka, Jellal terus menggandeng tangannya, sampai mengantarkan ke dalam kelas segala. Chelia yang hendak menyapa pun, langsung mengurungkan niatnya sekejap. Melihat semua itu, mana mungkin membuatnya tenang, justru sakit tak berdarah. Sebelum pergi, Jellal sempat melontarkan senyum, tentu bukan untuknya, melainkan Wendy seorang. Sekarang, keadaan di antara mereka berdua agak canggung, saling terdiam di depan pintu.

"A-ano...ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku...aku..."

"Wendy" panggil Chelia mendadak, nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda. Sukses membuat yang dipanggil mengucurkan keringat dingin. Jangan-jangan dia marah, lalu meminta agar tidak mendekati Jellal lagi

"Jika Chelia-san ingin marah, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku marah. Wendy, kamu harus memberikan surat itu pada Mystogan-senpai. Segera sebelum Jellal-senpai menembakmu, me-nem-bak-mu!" ada maksud tersembunyi, dibalik perkataan Chelia barusan. Wendy berpikir keras untuk mencerna semuanya, kemudian...

"Apa?! Jellal-senpai mau menembakku?"

"Pasti, tidak diragukan sama sekali. Jellal-senpai pasti sengaja menggandeng tanganmu, itu adalah salah satu cara pendekatan"

"Aku rasa kamu berlebihan. Lagi pula, senpai kan menyukai Erza-senpai, bukan aku"

"Ya ampun, dasar tidak peka. Beterima kasihlah, karena sahabatmu senantiasa memberi bantuan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, kamu mengurus masalah ini sendirian"

"Tentu aku sangat berterima kasih. Kalau Jellal-senpai serius mau menembakku, bagaimana?"

"Tergantung apa maumu. Tetapi, perkataanku tadi baru hipotesis. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

Benar juga...apa gunanya, mencemaskan hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Masih ada banyak waktu, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Wendy sempat khawatir, melihat air muka Chelia berubah dratis. Dia tau, sahabatnya pasti terpukul, sedih, tetapi kenapa...kenapa tidak pernah ditunjukan? Memang salah? Dilarang? Entah kenapa, Wendy tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikir Chelia, berlaku juga untuk Mystogan, Jellal dan Ultear. Seakan dipaksa bermain teka-teki tanpa ujung.

_Sementara itu di kelas sembilan..._

Di bangku pojok kanan dekat jendela, Jellal berlalu ke sana menghampiri seseorang, yaitu Mystogan sendiri. Membuat semua orang di kelas merasa heran. Bisa dibilang, peristiwa langka. Padahal biasanya, mereka berdua pura-pura tidak kenal, ibarat orang asing tanpa hubungan apa pun. Sang adik ingin menjauh sekarang juga, semakin dia menghindar, semakin membuat pandangan mata Jellal mendekat. Geli jika memperhatikan ekspresinya, nyaris membuat pemuda berstatus kakak itu tertawa lepas.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat, mundurlah sedikit" pinta Mystogan memaksa

"Ayolah, tidak perlu malu. Kakakmu sayang..."

"Maksudmu pasangan maho? Jangan bertingkah aneh" perkataannya membuat Jellal tidak enak hati. Mau dilihat dari mana pun, dia agak berlebihan tadi. Mystogan mendorong wajah kakaknya menjauh, dan jarak di antara mereka berdua kembali normal

"Ternyata kamu selangkah lebih maju, dari dugaanku selama ini" Jellal mulai basa-basi, suka tidak suka dia terpaksa mendengarkannya

"Selangkah lebih maju apanya? Membicarakan iklan motor?"

"Bukan, dasar bodoh. Aku melihatmu memeluk Wendy kemarin. Apalagi kamu membuatnya menangis, hujan bertambah kelam saja"

"Wendy menangis karena salahku, lalu kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Bisa jadi. Kapan kamu menembak Wendy? Nanti dia direbut, lho"

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Hubungan kami sebatas sahabat, itu saja" Mystogan tak pernah bosan, mengeaskan hal tersebut pada kakaknya. Jellal menyeringai ngeri, membuat suasana tegang

"Kalau begitu, aku akan merebutnya darimu. Jadilah penonton yang baik, dan jangan menyesal" usai berbisik, Jellal duduk di tempat semestinya, dan guru masuk ke dalam kelas

Dugaannya benar, basa-basi Jellal memiliki maksud tersembunyi, pasti selalu begitu. Sengaja dibuat bertele-tele, untuk mempermainkan Mystogan agar dia merasa bingung. Bel masuk berbunyi pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Pelajaran pun dimulai sampai bel istirahat.

_Di kelas Wendy saat jam istirahat..._

"Maaf terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusan. Kamu tidak makan duluan?" tanya Chelia langsung menyambar kursi dekat meja guru. Membuka penutup bekalnya dan memegang sumpit

"Belum terlalu lapar, jadi aku menunggumu"

"Laukmu banyak hari ini. Baguslah, akhirnya kamu bisa makan lebih banyak"

"Ibu yang menyiapkannya, mana mungkin aku tau" Wendy menjawab lemas, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana, mau melahap satu lauk saja mulut terasa berat

"Makanlah, selanjutnya pelajaran olahraga. Kelas kita digabung, karena Elfman-sensei ada urusan nanti siang"

Belum lama berbincang. Seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas, semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya, terutama murid cewek yang mendadak histeris. Jellal sukses menciptakan suasana heboh, Chelia pun ikut salah tingkah, apalagi dia mendekat kemari, meski tujuannya untuk mencari Wendy. Daripada membuat malu diri sendiri, Chelia berpura-pura cuek dan melahap makan siangnya lagi, sesekali menaikkan kepala, supaya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Mau makan bersama?" pertayaan Jellal langsung menuju ke point utamanya. Namun...ada yang aneh, ajakan itu loh...tidak mencerminkan sifat aslinya, yang kurang perhatian dan cuek

"Senpai tidak salah mengajak orang, kan?" bukan hanya Chelia, Wendy pun merasa aneh. Mungkin ada motif tersembunyi, tanpa mereka ketahui secara pasti

"Mana mungkin salah. Chelia juga mau ikut?" isyarat muka Wendy memberitau, agar dia menerima ajakan tersebut, tetapi jawabannya adalah...

"Ingin sih, tetapi aku ada urusan di perpustakaan. Sampai jumpa!"

Mengenai urusan mendadak itu, entah apakah Chelia berbohong atau serius. Jellal menggantikan posisinya, sampai bel usai istirahat berbunyi. Jangan bilang, kalau keadaan akan terus seperti ini. Wendy mati lemas di tempat, perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, mulai dari takut, tegang, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah, rasa bersalah. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi hingga selesai.

"Bekalmu tidak dimakan, sedang sakit?"

"Ti-tidak kok...aku kehilangan nafsu...pensil" mendadak ucapan Wendy terkesan absurd. Jellal tertawa kecil, mungkin dia pikir adik kelas tengah melawak

Wendy POV

Ada apa ini? Otakku beku seketika! Sadar bahwa aku mengatakan hal absurd, semakin membuat rasa percaya diriku turun, turun, dan turun. Tatapan Jellal-senpai jauh lebih spesial dari keseharian selama ini, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Jika dibandingkan dengan Mystogan-senpai, menurutku pribadi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jawablah, apa hipotesis milik Chelia adalah benar? Tetapi kenapa harus...bukan...

"Mau kusuapi?" di-di...di...disuapi?! Aku berharap salah dengar. Jangan katakan lagi, jangan katakan lagi!

"E...eto...eto...tidak, terima ka-ka...sih"

"Bercanda, aku tidak serius mau melakukannya. Hari Minggu nanti ada acara?" sekarang apalagi? Sudah cukup membuat otakku beku dan _overheat _berulang kali

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Mystogan tidak mungkin suka, jadi kita pergi berdua saja, mau?"

"Baiklah. Jam berapa dan dimana?"

"Di stasiun jam sepuluh pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat, aku menunggumu"

_Ting...tong...ting...tong..._

Aku menerimanya karena tidak enak hati, mengenai kencan tadi...bu-bukan, maksudku acara jalan-jalan, lebih baik disembunyikan atau diceritakan pada Chelia? Mengumpulkan keberanian pun, membutuh waktu sangat lama, dalam keadaan menjepit seperti sekarang. Langit masih mendung, kenapa pelajaran olahraga tidak dibatalkan saja? Perutuku terus protes, mengeluarkan bunyi aneh akibat lapar. Saat test lari panjang diadakan, aku nyaris pingsan, atau benar-benar pingsan? Di depan gelap...

_Sore hari di UKS..._

"Wendy, Wendy!" seru seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar familiar, bukankah Chelia? Aku membuka mata perlahan-lahan, mendapati berada di UKS

"Apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku pusing"

"Kata Mira-san kamu sedikit demam. Aku membawakan seragammu. Beristirahatlah di rumah"

"Terima kasih, merepotkan Chelia-san lagi..."

"Maaf, aku ada kegiatan eskul hari ini. Seseorang akan membawamu pulang"

Membawaku pulang? Kira-kira siapa? Chelia berbohong, padahal dia tidak membawa gitar. Benar saja, ada seorang lagi yang masuk. Walau agak samar-samar melihatnya, tetapi aku yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, dia adalah Mystogan-senpai.

"Mystogan-senpai...?" tanyaku memanggil namanya, ingin memastikan kalau tidak salah lihat

"Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Pusing, agak demam juga. Apa senpai baik-baik saja? Tadi sudah makan? Tumben belum pulang, ada eskul? Les tambahan?"

"Mendengarmu pingsan sewaktu pelajaran olahraga, mana mungkin aku bisa pulang? Gantilah pakaianmu dulu, senpai menunggu di depan pintu"

"Akhirnya...akhirnya senpai memperhatikanku. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Aku ingin, kita bisa dekat seperti dulu, tetapi...bukan itu yang kurasakan. Saat beranjak dewasa, kamu semakin menjauh dariku, ada apa sebenarnya? Maaf...tanganku kurang panjang untuk meraihmu. Maaf...karena aku kurang berusaha, maaf, maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, aku mohon...jangan menangis..."

Tragedi mendadak terjadi antara kami berdua. Usai mengganti baju, tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Mystogan-senpai menggendongku di atas punggungnya. Memang, aku tidak meminta perlakukan khusus seperti itu. Bisa berjalan beriringan pun sudah cukup. Langit senja seakan menampilkan kilas balik di masa lalu, sekitar enam tahun lalu. Mengingatnya sekarang, hanya membuat air mataku ingin jatuh. Ternyata mustahil, hubungan tetap bertahan tanpa perubahan.

"Nee senpai...apa kamu ingat? Kita bermain sepeda di taman kota, bersama Jellal-senpai. Aku terjatuh dan kamu menggendongku, lalu dimarahi karena sepedanya ditinggal begitu saja"

"Tangisanmu keras sekali, kamu juga berteriak 'ibu, ibu', sewaktu di perjalanan pulang"

"Aku tidak ingat, mungkin senpai salah" ucapku berpura-pura tidak tau. Mau disangkal bagaimana pun, memang benar adanya. Jadi malu sendiri

"Jangan diingat lagi, kamu pasti merasa malu sekarang"

"Tentang hubunganmu dan Ultear-san. Apa senpai masih menyukainya?"

"Hanya di masa lalu saja, aku tidak mau melihat ke belakang"

"Punggung senpai hangat...aku berjanji, akan mengingat perasaan ini sampai kapan pun"

"_Tidak, aku ingin kamu melupakannya sekarang juga"_

"Senpai juga tau, aku tidak mungkin ingkar janji"

"_Tidak, kamu harus melupakannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku ingin kamu...melupakannya..."_

Normal POV

Hati mereka mengatakan dua hal berbeda, anak itu tidak menyadarinya, kalau air muka Mystogan mendadak buruk. Setelah berpamitan pada orang tua Wendy, dia pulang ke rumah dan mulai, menangis...? Tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan, memendam semuanya dalam hati.

_Hari Minggu, pukul 08.00 pagi..._

Sinar matahari menerobos kaca jendela, membuat sepasang mata Wendy silau, akibat diterpa langsung. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin, mengenai kenyataan bahwa dia memeluk senpai sambil menangis, berkata tidak akan melupakan perasaan itu sampai kapan pun, dan beberapa hal memalukan lainnya. Ketika menuruni tangga, ekspresi Wendy terlihat cukup aneh. Kebiasaan buruknya, yang memikirkan suatu masalah secara berlebihan, kumat kembali.

"Ayah ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ada waktu?"

"Jalan-jalan, ya...tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Jellal-senpai" ucap Wendy memberitau. Kali ini giliran ekspresi orang tua-nya yang berubah. Berbahagia karena anak mereka diajak kencan

"Pakailah pakaian yang lebih bagus. Kapan janjiannya? Jangan buat Jellal menunggu, tidak sopan. Rambutmu acak-acakan sekali..." ocehan sang ibu terus berlanjut, sampai Wendy masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tengah membenahi diri. Jam delapan lewat pun dia harus bergegas. Jarak antara rumah dan stasiun cukup jauh

"Hati-hati saat naik bis. Kalau ada orang jahat, langsung hajar saja!" setelah puas mengoceh, kini memberi pesan aneh. Wendy tidak terlalu menghiraukan, berjalan kaki menuju halte

Setengah jam berdiri, bis baru datang dan penuh sesak. Daripada menunggu, Wendy pun memutuskan untuk naik. Sekitar sejam lagi, sebelum sampai di stasiun kereta api. Jellal sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu, seketika menyapa usai melihatnya menampakkan batang hidung. Sedikit terlambat dari jam perjanjian, namun masalah itu tidak diungkit, lagi pula hanya telat lima menit, untuk apa dipusingkan?

"Maaf membuat Jellal-senpai menunggu"

"Terlalu formal jika pakai imbuhan –senpai. Bagaimana kalau dihilangkan saja?"

"Ta-tapi...itu tidak sopan"

"Kita sudah lama mengenal, kenapa masih segan? Mungkin karena itulah, aku menyukaimu" gumam Jellal seorang diri. Wendy memilih berpura-pura tidak tau, kalimat terakhir dapat didengar jelas oleh siapa pun, yang berada di dekat mereka

Kereta melaju, dengan kecepatan seratus lima puluh kilo meter per menit. Walau datang bersama, mereka tidak duduk bersebelahan, Wendy menjaga jarak, begitu juga Jellal, seperti orang asing saja jadinya. Suasana sunyi mencengkram kuat, hanya diusik suara guncangan, serta perbincangan tak jelas dari beberapa penumpang lain. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, perjalanan berlangsung cukup lama, ya...

Sesampainya di stasiun berikut, mereka berdua turun dan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Sebuah taman bermain baru di kota Crocus. Tiket masuk cukup mahal, dan Jellal berbaik hati membayarkan, jangan disangkal lagi, memang terlihat seperti kencan dari segi mana pun. Kira-kira, wahana mana yang seru? Mata Wendy terfokus pada papan kayu bertuliskan "Goose", kalau boleh dijelaskan, tidak ada menariknya sama sekali, justru diperuntukan bagi sepasang kekasih! Jelas, karena angsa dilambangkan sebagai cinta sejati.

"Mau naik perahu angsa? Boleh juga"

Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Jellal seakan mampu membaca pikiran orang lain. Ada banyak lilin di dalam goa buatan tersebut, benar-benar terasa kesan romantisnya! Wendy memainkan jari-jemari merasa gelisah, jarak mereka dekat sekarang, suasana di sekitar pun sangat mendukung. Perahu berjalan lambat, bahkan terlalu lambat, dia jadi cepat bosan, keadaan pun tak kunjung berubah. Tiba-tiba saja, semua terasa bergerak lebih cepat, jantung Wendy berdebar tidak karuan, kecepatan perahu naik drastis! Di depan mereka, ada air terjun yang menanti untuk dituruni.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN...!" teriak Wendy bersamaan dengan turunnya perahu. Jika tidak berpegangan erat pada besi, mungkin dia bisa terlempar entah sampai mana, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil

_BYUURRR!_

Percikan air deras menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dia mengelus dadanya pelan, masih dag-dig-dig akibat aksi mendadak barusan. Kata siapa wahana itu romantis, malah terkesan seperti roller koster dalam bentuk perahu angsa. Jellal menepuk-nepuk kepala Wendy, tertawa karena merasa geli, melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan langsung oleh adik kelasnya. Bagi anak laki-laki, pasti sangat seru, tetapi tidak bagi perempuan! Kalau bisa, ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Namun, tidak diperbolehkan maupun dianjurkan oleh Jellal. Masih ada banyak wahana, yang patut dicoba! Dan semua itu dinaikinya sampai mabuk.

Ketika jam tujuh malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Jika terlalu lama tinggal, orang tua Wendy bisa saja khawatir. Meski sebal karena terpaksa, dalam hatinya dia merasa senang. Sayang, lelaki di sebelah bukanlah Mystogan, melainkan kembarannya. Langkah kaki Jellal mendadak terhenti, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, dia melesat cepat menuju wahana bianglala. Tangannya dipegang seerat mungkin, supaya tidak terlepas sewaktu mereka berlari. Usai meminta izin dari petugas, wahana itu bergerak perlahan, ke atas lalu ke bawah. Pemandangan terlihat jelas dari atas sana, setiap objek benda pun menjadi kecil.

"Bukankah kita mau pulang? Kenapa senpai mengajakku naik bianglala?"

"Hanya ingin menaiknya bersamamu. Maaf, karena aku langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa pun"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Pemandangannya indah, ya...entah kenapa aku merasa, yang sekarang berada di depanku adalah Mystogan-senpai. Maaf, tetapi aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

"Terserah mau menganggapku siapa. Pikiranmu selalu dipenuhi Mystogan, ya..."

"E-eh, tidak juga. Aku juga sering memikirkan Chelia, ayah dan ibu, bahkan Ultear-san juga ikut masuk"

"Tetapi, aku tidak berada di sana. Memang, tempatku bukan di dalam pikiranmu, apalagi hatimu. Namun, ada satu hal yang harus diketahui" Jellal berhenti sesaat, mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

"Jujur saja, aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap kali sunyi datang menghampiri. Apa aku, sudah menjadi yang terbaik bagimu? Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku? Suka atau mungkin biasa saja? Benci? Apa aku pernah, melakukan kesalahan fatal yang menyakitimu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menang dari Mystogan? Kenapa kamu selalu memikirkannya, dimana pun dan kapan pun? Apa keberadaanku kurang berarti? Sama sekali tidak berharga bagimu? Hanya sebatas teman? Sekedar hubungan adik kelas dan kakak kelas? Semakin dipikirkan, hatiku semakin sakit. Jawab aku Wendy! Kumohon, jawab aku..."

Kurang tepat jika disebut bertaya, cenderung pada pemaksaan. Jellal mencengkram erat bahu Wendy, dan kemudian dilepas begitu saja. Dia memakan ucapan sendiri, merebut bagaimana? Hati serta keberadaannya, tidak ditunjukkan untuk pemuda bersurai biru itu, melainkan si adik kembaran. Warna-warni kembang api, menemani percakapan mereka sebelum _deadline _tiba. Tidak ada banyak waktu tersisa, dia harus mengatakannya cepat atau lambat.

"Wendy, aku menyukaimu, tidak, jauh lebih kuat dari rasa suka. Aku mencintaimu, meski lima tahun berlalu, perasaan itu tak kunjung menghilang. Maaf jika memaksa, berikanlah jawabannya, sekarang juga"

Bersambung...

A/N : Anggap saja chapter spesial, karena sengaja author buat lebih panjang. Review please?


	8. Festival Sekolah

"Se-senpai...?" gumam Wendy heran. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Apa perasaan ini juga nyata? Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, berada di antara jurang kebimbangan dan kekhawatiran

"Aku serius mencintaimu. Hanya ada dua jawaban, terima atau tolak" balas Jellal serius, walau raut wajahnya kacau balau

"Jika aku menolak, apa...apa...senpai, masih mau berteman denganku?"

"Lupakan saja, anggap pernyataan barusan tidak pernah aku keluarkan"

Wendy POV

Setelah berkata begitu, senpai memintaku untuk melupakannya? Jangan main-main! Mana mungkin aku...dengan mudah mengabaikan pernyataan cinta barusan? _Deadline _tiba, kami turun dari bianglala dan pulang ke rumah. Kejadian ini harus aku rahasiakan, jika Chelia-san mengetahuinya, pasti dia menunjukkan ekspresi serupa, yang kacau balau berlinang air mata. Jellal-senpai memaksakan senyum, kepribadian aslinya ditutupi oleh kedok bernama ketegaran, karena aku tau, Senpai putus asa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Wendy" ucap ibuku sekalian memunbungkukkan badan. Jellal-senpai melambaikan tangan, pulang ke rumah yang berjarak lima langkah

Setiap memikirkannya...entahlah bagaimana caraku menjelaskan, sesak penuh kepedihan mungkin cukup menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Kenapa bukan Mystogan-senpai? Kenapa Jellal-senpai? Tuhan membuatku merasa bersalah, aku bisa terpaksa menerimanya, tetapi itu sama saja membohongi hati nurani. Aku tidak munafik, jujur apa adanya berbalut kesederhanaan.

Pantas, Chelia-san selalu berkata, aku bodoh dalam urusan cinta.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi hari jam setengah tujuh, aku bersiap pergi, memakai sepasang sepatu tali, mengikatnya sehingga membentuk simpul, baru melangkahkah kaki keluar. Sebentar lagi festival sekolah dimulai, OSIS memiliki satu minggu penuh sebelum hari X tiba. Di dalam kelas, Chelia-san menyapaku bersemangat, dia bersinar sekali, aura milik gitaris memang beda.

"Jadi, kencanmu dan Jellal-senpai berjalan lancar?" tanya Chelia-san langsung ke pointnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, menimbang macam-macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi

"Ke-kencan? Apa maksud Chelia-san? Senpai sekedar mengajakku jalan-jalan biasa" pada akhirnya, perihal tembakan itu tidak dapat aku ceritakan

"Eh...benarkah? Ekspresimu mencerminkan isi hatimu, Wendy"

"Kau benar, ajakan kemarin bukan jalan-jalan biasa. Senpai menembakku"

Tidak, aku ingin menarik kembali ucapanku. Kenapa perkataan tersebut, lolos dari mulutku dengan mudah? Niatku kurang kuat menutupinya? Kehendakku yang memaksa? Chelia-san bungkam, kami berdua mendadak canggung.

"Pasti kamu menolaknya. Lagi pula, Wendy tidak mencintai Jellal-senpai, melainkan Mystogan-senpai. Dan aku tau, keteguhan hatimu bukan isapan jempol belaka"

"Sekarang kesempatanmu, untuk merebut hati Jellal-senpai. Aku masih memiliki kesempatan, sebelum Mystogan-senpai lulus dan keluar kota"

"Apa menurutmu, Jellal-senpai mencintaiku? Terlalu berlebihan, jika dikatakan seperti itu, senpai saja belum tentu...menyukaiku"

"Apapun jawaban senpai nanti, Chelia-san pasti menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Aku tau, kamu tidak pernah setengah hati, apalagi dalam mencintai seseorang. Bersemangatlah!" ucapku memegang kedua tangannya, hendak menyalurkan semangat. Senyum indah miliknya berseri, membuat siapa pun mampu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

"Terima kasih. Akan kubuat senpai terkesima. Lihat saja nanti"

Sahabatku adalah yang terhebat, dia baik, selalu memberi dukungan, perhatian. Apa berlebihan, jika aku menyebutnya _hero_? Punggung itu tegap, tetap memandang ke depan walau ombak menerjang, hatinya kokoh bagai tembok, sulit dirobohkan meski hantaman datang bertubi-tubi. Suatu hari, aku juga ingin menjadi _hero _untuknya, yang siap sedia kapan pun dan dimana pun. Kali ini, biarkan aku membantunya, agar Chelia-san berhasil mewujudkan mimpi itu.

_Jam istirahat..._

Chelia POV

Aku melewati kelas Wendy sesaat, tetapi keinginanku mengajaknya makan siang bersama, sirna entah kemana. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat bagus guna menyendiri. Pikiranku terombang-ambing, terutama mengenai masalah Jellal-senpai, yang menembak sahabatku sendiri. Memang, aku berkata seakan masa bodo, perkara sepele macam itu...tidak, justru lebih besar dari bayanganku.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa lembut, sejuk dan menenangkan. Semua terlihat oleh jarak jangkau mataku, perkotaan, mall, rumah kompleks sekolah. Bukankah luar biasa? Aku harus mengajak Wendy kapan-kapan, tapi...apa dia masih mau pergi ke sini?

_CKLEK!_

_BLAM!_

Seseorang masuk? Siapa?

"Jarang melihatmu sendirian. Tidak bersama Wendy?" rupanya Lyon. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini aku jauhi, demi menjaga jarak. Kalau digosipkan menyukainya, maka kesempatanku mendekati senpai menipis

"Sedang tidak mood. Apa Wendy bertanya atau semacamnya?"

"Dia sempat bertanya, dan aku menjawab tidak tau. Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bergalau ria?" sebutan yang aneh, gumamku dalam hati. Kami saling memalingkan muka, aku terus menatap ke atas langit biru, sedangkan Lyon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Soal festival sekolah...apa yang akan kamu tampilkan?" dia mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Aku malas menjawab dan acuh tak acuh, tanpa sadar membocorkan rahasia

"Jelas kan, bermin gitar. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku menciptakan sebuah lagu, yang diperuntukkan bagi seseorang. Dia sangat spesial. Bagian terpenting adalah, aku mencintainya"

Menyadari apa yang ku katakan pada Lyon, aku segera menutup mulut serapat mungkin. Berpura-pura tidak ingat pernah mengucapkannya. Raut muka itu tersenyum hangat, namun getir sekaligus terkesan dibuat-buat. Aku gagal memahami, apa maksud dari ekspresi barusan. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, meski terpaut lumayan jauh, baik aku dan Lyon dapat menangkapnya dengan baik.

Bagaimana, ya, keadaan Wendy sekarang? Bukan hanya itu saja yang aku khawatirkan, cenderung pada hal tanpa dasar apa pun sebagai penopangnya. Apa dia makan bersama Jellal-senpai? Apa Senpai masih bersikeras mencintai Wendy? Aku mengigit bagian bawah bibir, rasanya menyakitkan namun tak berdarah, perih, kejam! Meski telah ditolak, ada banyak kemungkinan Senpai tetap melakukan pendekatan. Jika aku adalah tokoh antagonis, maka Wendy akan kusingkirkan dengan berbagai macam cara, mau buruk atau baik.

_Jam pulang sekolah..._

Normal POV

Anggota OSIS sibuk mengurus dekorasi, begitu juga klub serta penghuni kelas, mulai dari satu SMP sampai tiga SMP. Mereka pulang sangat sore, demi mempersiapkan properti, kostum, dan lain-lain. Kelas Wendy memutuskan _maid cafe_, meski terbilang pasaran dan sangat biasa, namun cukup membuat hati para pemburu loli berdebar. Siapa tau Jellal juga termasuk, meski dirasa aneh. Perkiraan tersebut bisa saja benar seratus persen, jika tidak, mengapa dia menyukai Wendy?

Chelia meniup beberapa balon, mengikatnya sekencang mungkin agar tidak kempes. Mirajane ikut membantu, menggunting kertas warna lalu melipatnya jadi origami. Tempat mereka bekerja dekat dengan Jellal, yang tengah memberi komando pada murid lainnya. Kedua bola matanya gagal fokus berulang kali, dia tau ini termasuk kesempatan langka, untuk mendekati senpai ketika tidak bersama Erza. Apalah daya, terdapat banyak gangguan di sekitarnya.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai, Chelia-san?" tanya Mirajane sambil mengangkat kardus berukuran sedang. Dia mengangguk pelan, tidak mendapati ada sisa pekerjaan

"Begitulah. Mira-san membutuhkan bantuan?" tawarnya menyeka keringat di dahi. Terlalu sibuk apalagi hanya demi memikirkan cara mendekati Jellal, dia sadar dilarang bertindak egois. Keinginan semacam itu dapat dilakukan lain kali

"Chelia, tolong bantu pegangi tangganya!"

Belum lama dilupakan, kesempatan datang dengan sendirinya. Chelia langsung melesat, mana mungkin dia mengabaikan permintaan dari senpai tercinta. Kedua tangannya berusaha menahan guncangan, sekali lepas maka tulang ekor dipertaruhkan. Sayang, hanya punggung Jellal yang nampak, bukan wajah samping melainkan belakang kepala. Chelia tersenyum getir, berharap ada keajaiban beberapa waktu ke depan. Penganggu semakin banyak menghampiri, Mystogan mendongak ke atas, memandangi kakaknya tengah menghantamkan paku menggunakan palu.

"Kakak terlihat sibuk" komentar Mystogan datar. Yang bersangkutan bungkam mulut, melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali

"Berisik, pulangah jika tidak mau menungguku" akhirnya Jellal bicara, meski terdengar ketus dan memberi kesan mengusir

"Aku dengar, kemarin kakak menembak Wendy, lalu ditolak" cerita pilu di hari Minggu, mendengarnya sukses menyulut emosi Jellal. Tembok dipukul keras, jika lupa daratan pasti remuk sedari tadi

"Oh, kamu jauh-jauh menghampiri kakakmu hanya untuk membicarakan kegagalanku, huh?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku penasaran dan ingin mencari tau kebenarannya. Sekarang, bagaimana perasaan kakak?"

"DIAM! Wendy sekarang milikmu, belum puas menjelek-jelekanku?!" teriak Jellal penuh amarah. Pandangan mata tersorot pada pertengkaran mereka berdua. Chelia terpaku menyaksikan, bulu kuduknya ikut merinding

"Jika Wendy milikku, kenapa kakak mengajaknya makan siang bersama tadi? Belum rela?"

Skak mat! Jellal membeku utuh. Chelia menundukkan kepala, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin mengusir Mystogan, memang perilaku tersebut tidak sopan, tetapi anak itu mana tega menontoni idolanya di ejek-ejek seperti tadi. Hilang keseimbangan, Jellal terjatuh dari atas tangga hingga terdengar bunyi BRUK! Yang sangat keras. Tubuh mereka saling menimpa satu sama lain, menjadikan moment ini amat memalukan.

"Senpai baik-baik saja?" Chelia tidak mempedulikan posisinya sekarang. Meski terbebani karena badan Jellal menimpa tubuh mungilnya

"Ma-maaf! Aku akan menyingkir"

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Chelia, suhu tubuhnya pun naik drastis ke wajah. Dia baru menyadari, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, jika Jellal tidak buru-buru memaut jarak. Saksi mata berpura-pura melupakan kejadian tadi, kembali larut dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Mystogan berkata "sampai jumpa", dibalas sorotan tajam oleh Jellal, yang entah mengapa sebegitu bencinya dengan sang adik.

"Lain kali harus berhati-hati" peringat Chelia ketus. Ia bohong kalau berkata menikmati kecelakaan barusan. Lagi-lagi yang nampak hanya punggung, bahkan sampai tertindih segala. Apa dia tidak diperbolehkan melihat wajah senpai satu kali saja? Sehari ini saja?

"Jellal-senpai, apa kamu..."

"Bagaimana...keadaanmu...?"

Di saat bersamaan, wajah mereka bertemu secara paksa. Kali ini Chelia gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi malu-malu kucing. Hembusan nafas, wajah Jellal yang was-was, juga iris berwarna hitam itu nampak menawan, dia nyaris lupa bernafas, bahkan jantungnya serasa mau copot! Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, lewat dari jam pulang seharusnya. Chelia berlari meninggalkan TKP, berusaha menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya memakai kedua tangan.

"_Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat!"_

Sial! Padahal kalau mau, dia dapat mencium Jellal saat itu juga, namun Chelia masih tau diri, bila seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahuinya, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri dan mukanya! Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Chelia berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, mengaturnya agar sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ya ampun, aku senang sekali!"

_Keesokan harinya..._

Rata-rata murid datang pagi sekali, termasuk Wendy dan Chelia yang janjian di depan loker. Usai mengambil sepatu khusus, mereka pergi menaiki tangga menuju kelas. Tak lupa, di belakang punggung Chelia membawa gitar untuk pentas nanti.

"Eto...Wendy?" panggilnya terdengar ragu. Perempuan itu menyahut, berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang

"Ada apa?" Wendy bertanya heran

"Bisa minta tolong? Aku..."

"Langsung katakan saja. Kali ini, biar aku yang menolong Chelia-san. Kali ini, biar aku yang menjadi _hero_!" mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, dia sempat tertawa kecil beberapa saat. Sebutan _hero _terkesan cukup aneh

"Hanya kamu yang mampu melakukannya. Wendy, aku mohon bawa Jellal-senpai ke ruang studio, bolehkah?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Dua belas siang. Jika kamu bentrok, tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Bagaimana, ya? Akan ku usahakan. Chelia-san harus tenang, aku berjanji akan membawa Jellal-senpai ke ruang studio"

"Terima kasih"

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, semakin membuat Chelia tidak berani menemui Jellal. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan malu-nya, apalagi jika harus menceritakan pada Wendy yang sebenarnya, keburu tepar iya!

Festival sekolah dimulai pukul tujuh lewat. Wendy tengah mengganti pakaian, sekejap berubah menjadi seorang pelayan loli, berwarna hitam putih selutut. Walau sebenarnya, dia menolak mentah-mentah untuk memainkan peran ini, tetapi karena diminta, mau bagaimana lagi. Siapa pun berpikir peranginya terlalu baik, pemalu dan sering gelagapan sendiri. Sekarang berbeda, Wendy ingin berubah, dia hendak mematahkan anggapan tersebut.

"Pesanan meja nomor lima. Dua mi goreng dan dua gelas es buah"

"Yosh, aku semakin bersemangat!" seru lelaki berambut salam, dengan gesit menaburkan garam, lalu memasak mie goreng di depannya

"Bodoh, jangan membulak-balik mie nya terlalu cepat! Jika tidak matang, kamu harus bertanggung jawab"

"Aku ini ahli dalam memasak mie tau! Diam dan lihat, kamu siapkan es buah nya"

"Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku, hah?!"

"Cepat kerjakan! Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar di dapur!" perempuan berambut biru memberi peringatan kecil. Bando kuningnya memancarkan ciri khas tersendiri, yang membuat siapa pun dapat mengingatnya dengan mudah

Pertengkaran kecil antar Gray dan Natsu, selalu berhasil mengundang tawa murid di sekitar. Levy si ketua kelas adalah pribadi yang tegas, paling diandalkan oleh guru dan semuanya. Wendy tersenyum kecil, mengantar makanan ke meja nomor lima dan mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Karena jika dia masih malu, sampai kapan pun surat itu akan terus bersembunyi di dalam tas.

_Pukul dua belas siang..._

"Wendy, ada kakak kelas yang mencarimu!"

"H'ai! Tunggu sebentar"

Kira-kira siapa? Jellal? Mystogan? Wendy berlari tersendat-sendat, pakaian itu memang terlihat manis, namun membatasi gerakannya. Dia pun terjatuh, tepat di depan seorang lelaki bersurai biru. Malu tak karuan, kebiasaan anehnya yang suka meminta maaf tanpa alasan jelas, kembali kumat.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" pucuk kepalanya dielus lembut, menggetarkan hati Wendy yang masih membungkukkan badan. Terasa hangat...

"Mystogan-sen...pai?" harapannya sirna seketika, mendapati lelaki yang berada di sana bukan sang idola, melainkan Jellal. Dia menyapa lemas, memaksakan senyum palsu

"Pakaian itu cocok denganmu. Baru selesai?"

"Emmm..." bergumam sambil menganggukan kepala pelan

"A...ano...eto...eto...maukah senpai mengantarku ke ruang studio? Klub musik sedang pentas, dan aku...aku ingin menontonnya"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Ganti dulu pakaianmu"

"Sudah tidak keburu, ki-kita harus bergegas!"

Ruang hati diisi kekecewaannya. Terkadang pula pikiran negatif merasuki, apa Mystogan-senpai, tidak lagi peduli denganku? Apa sebenarnya dia tidak mencintaiku? Bahkan sekedar suka? Wendy terus menundukkan kepala, sampai mereka sampai di depan klub studio. Jellal menghentikan langkah sejenak, membuka pintu dan menangkap lautan manusia, dari belakang hingga depan. Seorang perempuan bersurai pink tua itu bersiap tampil, yang ditunggu pun telah tiba.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang, dan dia sangat berharga bagiku"

Petikan gitar mulai mengalun pelan, ekspresi sendu Chelia menimbulkan kesan tersendiri. Suara nyanyiannya bergetar hebat, penonton hanyut dalam lagu ciptaannya.

_Mimpiku terpecah belah  
Ketika dering jam weker  
Membangunkanku dari khayalan  
Wajah sendu menghiasi rona  
Penuh sejuta teka-teki_

_Kayuhan sepedaku melambat  
Aroma bunga di pagi hari  
mengingatkanku padamu  
Cinta pertama sekaligus terakhir  
yang akan terus  
menjadi angan-angan semata_

_Reff : _

_Kakak kelasku  
Dia dapat diandalkan  
Hero bagi adik kelas  
Hero sebenarnya dalam bayanganku  
Namun dia juga manusia biasa  
Kakak kelas yang aku cintai_

_Kenanganmu menyelimutiku hangat  
Kita tertawa  
Melewati suka duka bersama  
_

_Aku selalu menyukaimu  
Dari senyum sampai tawamu  
Aku selalu mengingatnya  
Tersimpan dalam harta karun  
bernama hati_

_Reff 2 :_

_Kakak kelasku  
Bagai saudara jauh  
namun dekat di hati  
Kakak kelasku  
hanya dia satu-satunya  
Kakak kelas yang aku sayangi_

_Ku genggam sekotak cokelat  
Jantungku seakan mau berhenti  
Dibuai oleh pesonamu  
Aku selalu mencintaimu  
selalu, selalu dan selalu_

_Tetapi mengapa  
Engaku lebih memilihnya  
Bukankah aku  
yang berada di hatimu?  
Bukankah aku  
yang kakak cintai?_

_Reff 3 :_

_Kakak kelasku  
Idola bagi para remaja  
Aku mohon jawablah  
Perasaan bernama cinta ini  
Aku mohon jawablah  
Ketakutan bernama cemburu ini  
Kakak kelas yang aku dambakan_

Isak tangis Wendy tertahan. Gabungan suara antar petikan gitar dan nyanyian, merupakan harmoni indah yang mampu mengguncangkan hati. Jellal keluar dari klub studio, menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak tertangkap basah. Lyon berada di sana, menatapnya benci.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?" tanya Lyon menyolot. Yang bersangkutan hanya membatu di tempat, seakan mulutnya dikunci rapat

"Wendy yang mengajakku"

"Oh, kamu benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

"Ada masalah?" Jellal berbicara to the point, dia tau Lyon memiliki maksud tersembunyi, dibalik basa-basi tidak bermutunya

"Chelia juga menyukaimu. Setelah mendengar itu, apa yang ingin senpai katakan?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tidak juga membencinya. Kami sebatas kakak dan adik kelas, yang pernah berkenalan, lalu dekat beberapa saat, sekian" kalimat penutupnya mirip pidato singkat. Lyon mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah, menarik kerah seragam Jellal kasar

"Kalau memang begitu, katakanlah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya! Aku benci melihat Chelia terluka. Cinta ada untuk membahagiakan, bukan untuk menyakiti! Kau tau kan, kau mengetahui hal dasar semacam itu kan?!"

"..."

"Jika senpai tidak menyukainya, biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu. Jangan memberikan harapan palsu pada Chelia, kamu lelaki sejati, iya kan?!"

"..."

"Sikapmu menjadikan semua orang benci padamu, mungkin termasuk Wendy"

Pertengkaran kecil antar adik kelas dan kakak kelas berakhir. Jellal mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mendadak kejadian di masa lampau kembali terngiang dalam ingatan.

"_Semua orang pasti membencimu. Camkan kalimat itu baik-baik dalam benakmu, cowok sialan!"_

"_Kutukannya bekerja?" _gumam Jellal dalam hati

Dan festival sekolah hari pertama pun berakhir.

Bersambung...

Asking, asking, asking :

Wendy : Pastinya author-san sadar, cerita Watashi no Ai Tegami terlalu banyak menampilkan pairing antara aku dan Jellal-san. Padahal pairing utama dalam cerita, adalah aku dan Mystogan-san.

Me : Karena saya pembuat cerita ini, pastinya sadar betul, meski baru kemarin sih. Mungkin readers sekalian juga penasaran, kenapa pairing utama jarang muncul (MystoganxWendy), sedangkan pairing sampingan (JellalxWendy), terus bermunculan. Ada rahasia dibalik semua itu, mengenai masa lalu si kakak beradik kembar dengan Ultear.

Wendy : Masa lalu mereka bertiga ya. Aku yang merupakan tokoh utama pun tidak mengetahuinya. Kira-kira bagaimana?

Me : Ups, itu masih rahasia Wendy. Begitulah, saya memang sengaja menghilangkannya dari naskahmu, hahaha...

Wendy : Tunggulah kelanjutannya, minna-san! Jangan lupa beri review. Kami tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apa pun.


	9. Kenyataan

Berakhir dengan buruk, bagi seorang Jellal Fernandes. Dia tidak menyukai Chelia, lalu tanpa sadar menyakiti perasaan, perempuan bersurai pink tua itu. Sekarang Lyon ikut terkena imbasnya, terang-terangan menyatakan rasa benci pada sang kakak kelas. Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Ketika salah satu terluka, maka kau dapat merasakan hal tersebut, seakan ada perantara di antara kedua hati yang letaknya berlainan?

Entahlah, siapapun memiliki definisi cinta yang berbeda. Makanya, manusia begitu unik.

"Jellal-senpai! Aku kira kamu meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Maaf Wendy. Tadi…aku….pergi ke toilet." balas Jellal berbohong. Mengelus surai biru adik kelasnya bercampur sendu di wajah. Kenapa terasa sakit? Apa ini yang disebut hukum karma, ketika kamu berbuat pasti mendapat timbal balik, tergantung baik atau buruknya? Jellal baru mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lyon. Jika Wendy dilukai seseorang, jelas dia merasa marah

"Menurut senpai, apa lagu ciptaan Chelia-san bagus? Se-sejujurnya….itu dibuat khusus untukmu" petir serasa menyambar dada Jellal. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, rasa sakit yang mendekam pun semakin menjadi-jadi

"Bagus…sangat bagus….terima kasih"

Kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri. Spontan memeluk tubuh mungil Wendy, yang bercenti-centi lebih pendek. Air mata membasahi pucuk kepala, bagai air terjun tak berkesudahan. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Jellal menangis, kakak kelasnya yang selalu kuat ibarat tembok kokoh, rubuh begitu saja di hadapan seorang bocah berusia tiga belas tahun. Jari-jemarinya menepuk pelan punggung nan kekar tersebut, hendak meredakan kesedihan yang melarutkan terlalu dalam.

"_Lagumu sampai padanya! Aku turut senang, Chelia-san"_

Wendy tidak tau, alasan dibalik Jellal menangis. Dia menyesal, telat menyadari semua itu, andaikan cinta Chelia ditolak terlebih dahulu, lalu mengungkapkan segala perasaannya kepada pujaan hati, kedua pihak tidak mungkin tersakiti oleh satu orang yang sama. Jellal Fernandes pastilah seorang lelaki sejati, mulutnya berjanji–tidak, melainkan bersumpah akan menyatakan kebenaran di depan umum,agar kesalah pahaman segera berakhir.

Wendy POV

"Tidak perlu mengantar. Aku pulang bersama Chelia-san. Kami janjian di depan gerbang sekolah" ucapku menolak tawarannya sehalus mungkin. Kabar gembira ini harus segera diberitaukan, dengan begitu dapat menunjang kedekatan di antara mereka berdua

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Wendy"

Kini bayangan Jellal-senpai lenyap dari pandanganku. Anehnya Chelia-san sangat lama, padahal festival sekolah telah berakhir satu jam lalu. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, apa dia sudah pulang duluan dan lupa mengabari? Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar menghentak-hentak, aku kira dia yang datang, ternyata Lyon-san dengan raut wajah macam benang kusut. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ekspresi horror-nya nyaris membuatku lupa bernafas, sekaligus khawatir.

"Ano Lyon-san….ada apa?" nada bicaraku berusaha diatur sedemikian rupa. Menyembunyikan rasa takut yang menyebabkan bulu kuduk merinding

"Tolong jauhkan Chelia dari Jellal-senpai!" teriaknya memecah keheningan senja, bertepatan dengan Chelia-san yang berlari menghampiriku dan minta maaf. Pasti dia mendengar permintaan Lyon-san, lalu bertanya padaku apa maksudnya

"Lho, kenapa Lyon memintamu menjauhkanku dari senpai?" tanya Chelia-san mengernyit heran. Aku sendiri membatu di tempat. Mulutku terkunci rapat dikarenakan tidak tau apa alasannya

"Maaf Lyon-san. Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti saja, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Chelia-san sekarang"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku menceritakan tentang Jellal-senpai menangis, mengundang tawa kecilnya yang menandakan kebahagiaan tersembunyi. Di penghujung cerita, barulah kejutan menghujani kedua pipi itu dengan rona merah. Pasti Chelia-san merasa bahagia sekarang ini, perasaannya terbalaskan walau membutuhkan waktu sangat lama. Kami berpisah di perempatan, tak lupa saling melambaikan tangan sebagai penanda perpisahan.

Namun, melihat sesosok wanita bersurai hitam legam berdiri tepat di depan, membuat langkah kakiku terhenti gemetar menatap irisnya.

"Ka-kau….bukankah kau Ultear-san?" akhir-akhir ini, nama itu selalu terngiang dalam isi otakku. Dia adalah mantan pacar Mystogan-senpai, mana mungkin aku lupa begitu saja?

"Salam kenal, Wendy. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu" bohong! Aku tau, pasti dia sudah menguntit dan menunggu kedatanganku berjam-jam lamanya. Bersandar di tiang listrik supaya penyamaran sempurna itu tidak mudah terbongkar

"Jika Ultear-san memiliki kepentingan. Langsung katakan saja" atmosfir di sekitar kami berubah drastis. Aku tidak nyaman berada di area yang sama dengannya. Aku ingin buru-buru pergi lalu berlindung di bawah bantal!

"Hoo….kamu menyadarinya, toh. Jadi, aku tidak perlu basa-basi. Kau yakin bisa membedakan Mystogan dan Jellal?" pertanyaan aneh apa itu? Kepalaku mengangguk cepat mengiyakan. Wajar jika Ultear-san tidak tau, kami bertetangga bertahun-tahun lamanya, mana mungkin aku kesulitan?

"Benarkah? Kalau aku mengatakan, orang yang kamu sukai selama ini adalah Jellal, bagaimana?"

O-omong kosong! Apa Ultear-san berniat mempermainkanku, sehingga dia mendapatkan Mystogan-senpai? Aku menggeleng pelan, spontan mundur beberapa langkah membantah pernyataan tersebut. Seringainya nampak menghiasai bibir kemerahan itu. Rumah terletak di depan mata, tinggal menerobos masuk dan membuka pintu, jika kakiku tidak bergetar hebat akibat ngilu. Mendadak seseorang memeluk lewat belakang, Jellal-senpai dengan wajahnya yang marah bukan kepalang.

"Berniat melukai Wendy, hah….?" tanyanya mengitrogasi. Ultear-san acuh tak acuh menanggapi, menghela nafas panjang baru buka mulut

"Kata siapa? Aku membantumu memberitau kebenarannya"

"Ke-kebenaran? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dibongkar?!"

"Jadi, perkataan Ultear-san benar?" aku shock berat sekarang. Jellal-senpai melepas pelukan, berlutut di hadapanku menghapus air mata yang berlinang. Dia juga ikut terpukul, kami sama-sama dijadikan objek penderita olehnya

"Wendy, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Memang benar kamu…."

"Salah sendiri salah mengenali. Pahlawanmu bukan Mystogan, melainkan Jellal yang selama ini kau hindari. Anak bau kencur sudah tau cinta-cintaan, sukanya sama saudara kembar lagi"

"Diam, biar aku yang jelaskan. Wendy, kamu ingat ketika pertama kali pindah ke sini?"

"Uhm….! Ayah ada pekerjaan di Magnolia, kami pernah pindah satu kali, namun tempatnya tidak aman. Aku sangat senang, mengetahui tetangga sebelah ialah orang yang kusukai, tapi dia sulit diajak mengobrol. Sayang, semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan, malah kembarannya yang mendekat. Padahal….padahal Mystogan-san pahlawanku, tetapi kenapa ia bersikap cuek?"

"Dan di situlah letak kesalahamu. Kau menganggap, yang menyelamatkanmu itu Mystogan, karena apa? Karena kalian baru bertemu, wajar kalau tertukar" penjelasan Ultear-san logis, aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi tetap saja, surat tersebut untuk Mystogan-senpai, mana bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, hanya tersimpan dalam tas tanpa pernah dibaca?

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku, Ultear-san, Jellal-senpai"

"Sekarang, kamu ingin bagaimana sesudah mengetahui kenyataannya? Menerima tembakan Jellal dan berpangling dari Mystogan?"

"Menurutku, sebatas teman juga tidak masalah. Ayo pulang, Jellal-senpai"

Normal POV

Jawaban Wendy mengecewakan secercah harapan Jellal. Ternyata memang mustahil, dia sudah tau sejak awal. Mereka berpisah di depan rumah masing-masing, sementara Ultear menghilang entah kemana. Persoalannya belum selesai seratus persen, Lyon dan Chelia memerlukan pencerahan dari kakak kelas yang bersangkutan. Ini berat bagi pemuda bermarga Fernandes itu, lebih-lebih Tuhan memaksanya menanggung beban seorang diri.

Asalkan demi Wendy, maka dia rela bersusah payah.

_Keesokan harinya…._

Pagi kembali menyapa. Wendy sedang mengcek ulang buku pelajaran sesuai jadwal, tak ketinggalan menyelipkan sepucuk surat yang sudah diperbaharui. Chelia menunggu sejak lima menit lalu, mereka bergegas pergi sebelum murid lain datang, suasana tentu mempengaruhi _mood_, apalagi menyangkut perihal curhat yang pastinya rahasia besar. Pukul 6.30, sesuai dugaan kelas masih sepi. Droy, nama petugas kebersihkan sekolah pun, nampak sibuk membersihkan sepanjang koridor.

"Ah ya ampun, kemarin seperti mimpi saja!" ucap Chelia membuka pembicaraan. Wendy turut senang melihat sahabatnya berbunga-bunga, lagi pula setelah ditolak 'dua kali', Jellal pasti menyerah

"Tinggal menunggu ditembak, atau Chelia-san ingin duluan?"

"Ke-kedengarannya boleh. Kapan, ya, waktu yang bagus?"

"Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lebih cepat lebih baik" usul Wendy membuat Chelia bersipu malu, apapun yang dia bayangkan pasti agak kelewat batas, wajahnya sampai demam

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mirip adegan komik _shoujo_, gumam Wendy mengingat adegan yang kemarin dia baca, dimana tokoh sampingan cowok menembak pujaan hatinya, kala senja mewarnai langit di sebuah kota kecil. Namun, karakter utama menganggu dengan sengaja, tidak terima cewek itu jadian dengan orang yang salah, dan akhirnya mereka bisa bersama setelah melewati banyak konflik batin. Terkadang hidup manusia penuh fantasi, entah mirip komik, drama atau kisah nyata.

Cerita Chelia seperti apa ya, nanti?

_Jam istirahat…._

"Maaf Wendy. Aku pinjam Chelia sebentar" tiba-tiba Lyon muncul, menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang berhenti sesaat. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si twintail, dia kabur meninggalkan kelas mengajak yang bersangkutan mengobrol dekat tangga. Sedikit kejauhan dari rencana semula

"Hosh…hosh….ada perlu apa Lyon? Aku….aku hampir kehabisan nafas"

"Kumohon, jangan dekati Jellal-senpai!" kemarin Lyon salah meminta bantuan. Wendy itu sahabat karib Chelia, jelas dia mendukung apapun kata orang lain. Harus dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Harus dia sendiri yang mencengah, agar temannya tidak lagi dilukai

"Berhentilah mengucapkan itu, Lyon. Aku benci mendengarnya!"

"Senpai menyukai Wendy, bukan kamu"

"Dulu, tetapi sekarang Jellal-senpai sudah menjawab perasaanku! Wendy sendiri yang bercerita kemarin. Laguku berhasil mencapainya"

"Ini salah paham. Chelia, dengarkan aku dan…."

"Dan apa, semua baik-baik saja begitu? Mana bisa begitu, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Salah, justru salah total, Lyon-lah yang paling memahaminya. Mereka berteman sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, terus berlanjut hingga perasaan terkutuk itu muncul. Dia menerima cinta searah, tetapi jika Chelia nyaris tersakiti maka harus dihentikan, sebelum luka yang diderita berlanjut melukai kedua belah pihak. Percakapan tersebut putus di tengah jalan, seluruh kesaksiannya bagai angin lalu di mata sang gitaris, bersikukuh mempertahankan hati sedingin es yang membekukan Lyon.

Apa sebegitu sukanya, kamu dengan Jellal-senpai?

_Sore hari…._

Kesempatan emas datang. Kebetulan Jellal mampir ke dalam kelas, niatnya mengajak Wendy pulang sirna, ketika Chelia berkata 'dia duluan karena ada urusan penting' (meski itu bohong). Entah kenapa lorong sekolak terasa panjang tak berujun, seakan waktu berhenti bergulir, hanya mereka yang tersisa untuk menghabiskannya bersama-sama. Chelia mogok di dekat jendela, Jellal yang sadar menghampiri ke belakang, heran karena suasana di sekitar mendadak canggung.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Ano, Jellal-senpai….aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Baiklah, langsung katakan saja" balas Jellal memaksa nada bicaranya supaya terdengar normal. Apa benda asing menyangkut di tenggokoran? Padahal tidak tersedak hari ini, batinnya was-was melihat perubahan ekspresi Chelia. Ada yang aneh ternyata

"Sebenarnya aku…."

_Sementara Lyon…._

"Hoi cepat pukul, jangan melamun!" rekan tim baseball memanggil Lyon berulang kali, namun diindahkan karena alam bawah sadarnya melayang-layang di udara. Chelia dan Jellal berada di sana, sedang apa mereka?

"Aku izin sebentar!"

Langkah kakinya terburu-buru menaiki tangga, mendapati Chelia yang tertangkap basah menembak kakak kelas. Sejenak dia terpaku, berusaha mencerna pemandangan itu sambil bersangka positif, tapi….kalau bukan meminta jadi pacar lalu apa?! Teman mesra? Friend zone? Orang bodoh mana yang mengharapkan hal tersebut?! Lyon menepis kasar, merentangkan kedua tangan berniat melindungi teman kesayangannya. Berlebihan memang, lalu kenapa?

"Jelaskan senpai. Jangan lukai Chelia lebih dari ini!"

"Kamu tau kan aku menyukai Wendy? Bahkan meski ditolak, perasaan ini belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Jadi, maaf"

"Tidak…tidak mungkin…." Chelia jatuh terduduk, meratapi nasib yang mentertawakannya. Jellal pulang tanpa banyak bicara. Lyon berusaha menghibur walau sia-sia

Sedari tadi Wendy menjadi saksi bisu dari ungkapan cinta Chelia. Matanya berkaca-kaca, 'hujan' turun deras membasahi pipi, jatuh membasahi lantai marmer yang berkilauan diterpa sang sore. Telepon pintar di tangan kanan berdering, menandakan ada SMS di kotak masuk. Ia membuka dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian terjatuh dan sedikit retak bagian layarnya.

_From : Ayah_

_Saat kelulusan Mystogan dan Jellal, kita pindah ke kota Crocus. Kamu senang bukan? Nanti ayah ajak ke taman bermain, oke?_

Kenyataan memang seringkali menyakitkan.

Bersambung….

A/N : Selanjutnya chapter terakhir. OUW YEAH! Merry christmas yaa, maaf kalau update gak bisa sekaligus dua. Author lagi fokus bikin one shoot spesial natal.

Balasan review :

Vgstm16.28 : Thx ya udah review. Maaf update-nya jadi selambat keong begini, jujur author males lanjutin ceritanya, hahaha...


	10. Sayonara

Usai kejadian tersebut, Wendy pulang ke rumah membiarkan Chelia ditemani oleh Lyon. Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri, kenapa salah kaprah menanggapi sikap Jellal-senpai, lalu tanpa kepastian memberitahu sehingga menimbulkan salah paham. Ibu menyambut dari arah dapur. Harum ikan goreng tercium meski gagal membangkitkan selera makan. Ayah duduk di sofa. Menonton kartun doraemon kesukaannya. Bukan itu yang penting, melainkan perihal kepindahan mereka tiga bulan ke depan.

"Anak ayah sudah pulang ternyata. Ayo duduk dulu." Ajakannya langsung diterima. Wendy tidak fokus menonton dan memikirkan hal lain. Membuat pria separuh baya itu sadar, ada yang aneh dengan putri semata wayangnya.

"Mau cerita? Mungkin ayah bisa membantu."

"Ka-kalau ada teman berkata, 'sepertinya dia menyukaimu'. Bagaimana reaksi ayah?"

"Hmm…. Jika ayah tidak menyukainya, pasti masa bodoh. Namun beda cerita, kalau ayah naksir sejak dulu, pasti senang mendengar ucapan teman."

"Lalu, apa yang ayah lakukan?" Entah ini tindakan bodoh atau bukan. Wendy belum pernah sekalipun, curhat kepada lelaki selain Mystogan. Dia pendengar yang baik, biasanya cowok paling benci merespon hal-hal sensitif seperti itu.

"Mendekatinya, kalau sudah mantap maka ditembak. Jika ayah seorang perempuan…. Susah juga, ya. Kenapa menanyakan ini?"

"Chelia-san menembak Jellal-senpai tadi sore"

"Benarkah? Temanmu hebat! Apa jawaban Jellal?" Ya, hebat dalam hal melukai diri sendiri, walau dalang sebenarnya adalah Wendy. Penyesalan lagi-lagi datang di akhir, begitulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Hubungan mereka berada di ambang kehancuran. Setelah dibodohi, apa Chelia mau menerimanya kembali?

"Ditolak, bahkan senpai berkata masih menyukaiku"

"Itu baru pria sejati! Jadi, kamu turut sedih untuk Chelia? Empati penting dalam pertemanan, kau membuat banyak kemajuan, Wendy. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Mystogan?"

Hening…. Wendy enggan memberi jawaban secepat mungkin. Sekarang waktunya makan malam, ikan goreng ditemani sepanci sup asparagus hangat. Jarang-jarang ibu masak enak, mungkin suasana hati beliau sedang baik, karena pengunjung di café meningkat drastis. Tidak sampai menghabiskan setengah mangkuk nasi, Wendy beranjak bangkit menuju lantai dua, menaiki anak demi anak tangga lemas. Ia sempat mengirim SMS kepada Chelia, tetapi belum ada pesan yang masuk, kecuali….

_From : Jellal-senpai_

_Malam Wendy. Bagaimana perasaanmu, agak baikan?_

_To : Jellal-senpai_

_Maaf senpai. Seharusnya kamu menanyakan ini kepada Chelia-san, bukan aku._

Sesekali Wendy merasa harus bersikap dingin, supaya Jellal menjauh, supaya Chelia senang karena tidak satu pun mendapatkannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua belas menit. Malam panjang yang terlalu sunyi. Apakah ada cara, agar hari esok bisa dilewati tanpa perlu dijalani? Menatap wajah sang sahabat pun, Wendy ragu mampu melakukannya. Orang baik memiliki batas kesabaran. Entah kapan Chelia akan merasa marah, dan hubungan mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

_From : Jellal-senpai_

_Kamu bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika aku menolak Chelia. Hatimu ikut sakit secara tidak langsung, bukan? _

_To : Jellal-senpai_

_Memang benar. Kenapa senpai menolak? Seharusnya diterima demi aku juga! Sengaja menyakiti hati dua perempuan sekaligus?_

Tindakan itu egois, Wendy sadar betul. Kalau pun hubungan mereka harus hancur. Asalkan baik untuk Chelia maka…. Maka apa? Persahabatan mereka bagai drama. Penuh duka. Membosankan. Ujung-ujung berakhir buruk. Jika dia tokoh protagonis utama, cinta Jellal pasti tersampaikan walau terhambat. Sutradara yakni Tuhan merancang skenario seperti apa? Tidak. Ini improvisasi semata. Satu perkataan mengubah jalan cerita.

_From : Jellal-senpai_

_Aku tidak memintamu berpikir positif. Wendy mustahil kau mengerti. Harga diriku sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan. Masalah ini menyangkut perasaan. Wanita yang kusukai! _

_To : Jellal-senpai_

_Harga diri apa? Jangan mengelak! Lakukan untukku. Terimalah Chelia dan aku bahagia._

_From : Jellal-senpai_

_Mana mungkin aku mencintai orang lain? Itu sama saja membohongi diri sendiri. Akan kutunjukkan artinya harga diri. Cepat atau lambat terimalah jika kau menyukaiku. Berhenti melakukan pembodohan. Kau bisa salah jalan._

Berakhir sudah. Wendy mematikan ponselnya yang tersimpan rapat di laci. Chelia sama sekali tidak membalas. Entah apa kabar sang sahabat di sana. Pastilah buruk setelah ditolak mentah-mentah.

_Keesokan harinya…._

Hari kemarin sangat buruk. Jauh lebih parah dibanding ulangan matematika Laxus-sensei. Dengan mata setengah terbuka Wendy beranjak. Sendal kelincinya menuruni tangga pelan. Membuat kaget Ayah dan Ibu yang berkutat di meja makan. Kantung hitam terukir jelas di bawah kelopak. Bagaimana tidak, mimpi buruk beruang kali menghampiri. Belum lagi kelelahan akibat jatuh-bangun di malam hari. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Chelia.

"Pagi. Ayah, Ibu." Menyambar sepotong roti tawar. Wendy setengah nikmat melahapnya sambil berpikir macam-macam. Ingin cepat-cepat sekolah, bertemu Chelia dan menanyakan kabar.

"Kemarin malam Ibu memberitahu Jellal atau Mystogan, entahlah, kita akan pindah ke Crocus. Mereka pasti terkejut mendengarnya."

_Ting… tong…._

"Tunggu sebentar!"

_CKLEK!_

"Maaf. Ini Mystogan atau Jellal, ya? Jika mencari Wendy dia masih sarapan. Siap sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Tante jamin itu." Seakan tahu pola pikir remaja di depannya. Ibu berceloteh riang menyambut tamu, tetangga mereka sendiri.

"Jellal. Kalau begitu saya tunggu di luar. Tolong beritahu Wendy. Terima kasih, tante."

"Sayang. Calon kekasihmu ada di depan pintu. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama!" Suara batuk menyahut sebagai balasan. Wendy tersedak susu vanilla. Manis mendadak tawar mendengar bariton Jellal bersenandung.

Calon kekasih? Sejak kapan pula Ibu menekuni hobi meramal? Tak enak hati menolak. Wendy mempercepat gerakan mandi, mengganti baju sampai mengenakan sepatu, semua serba buru-buru. Telah siap dengan penampilan terbaik, mereka berangkat bersama seperti biasa. Bedanya Jellal rela menunggu sembari melawan udara dingin. Terbilang musim sakura pun angin kurang bersahabat. Prediksi cuaca sering salah.

"Selamat pagi, Wendy. Aku merasa kurang jika belum menyapa."

"E… eto…. Selamat pagi juga, Jellal-senpai." Suasananya canggung! Wendy melirik kesana-kemari. Apa pun asal jangan sepasang _hazzle_. Kebetulan Chelia keluar rumah. Ia memanggil minta dihampiri.

"Chelia-san, di sini!"

"Wendy!" Langkahnya terhenti dua meter. Berbalik badan melihat Jellal mematung di samping."

"L-lho. Tunggu aku, Chelia-san!"

Jadilah dia ditinggal seorang diri. Setiba di sekolah Wendy justru asyik menemani Chelia. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik. Mereka juga banyak mengobrol, tidak ada yang berubah atau menunjukkan perilaku aneh. Terutama sang sahabat terus tersenyum, bukan terpaksa melainkan secerah mentari pagi di luar sekolah, hangat. Diam-diam Jellal memperhatikan. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega setelah memastikan keadaan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberitahu. Dengarkan baik-baik, oke?" Warna merah tersapu merata. Tingkah Chelia berubah jadi malu-malu kucing.

"Uhm! Kabar baik?"

"A-aku… aku dan Lyon… kami…."

"Kami pacaran. Itu kabar baiknya!" Cowok bersurai _silver _itu muncul tiba-tiba. Memotong ucapan Chelia yang dibalas dengan jitakan pelan. Dia hampir tiba di ujung kalimat. Benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Benarkah? E-eh…. Kalian pacaran?! Perasaanmu terhadap Jellal-senpai bagaimana?"

"Lupakan saja. Anggap masa lalu! Sekarang giliranmu mengungkapkannya. Berhentilah kabur dan membohongi diri sendiri, paham?" Menyaksikan kepercayaan diri Chelia. Api semangat berkobar dalam dada, Wendy mengangguk mantap.

"Hari ini semuanya harus jelas. Aku punya jawaban untuk Jellal-senpai juga Mystogan-senpai."

"Baguslah. Kuharap Jellal-senpai beruntung."

"Ahya. Aku hampir lupa memberitahu satu hal. Setelah kelulusan kelas sembilan kami sekeluarga pindah ke Crocus. Ayahku pindah tugas." Satu kabar baik dan buruk. Chelia termenung mendapatinya. Itu berarti waktu mereka tinggal sedikit.

"Meski begitu kita tetap berkirim kabar, oke? Jellal-senpai pasti sedih."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang."

Kesedihan itu mengambang dalam benak. Jellal harap-harap cemas perasaannya diterima. Terlebih mereka tak bertemu setengah hari, hanya sewaktu berangkat sekolah. Wendy memastikan agar Chelia benar-benar baik. Bertanya kabar di sela obrolan walau semua terlihat jelas. Dia tidak menyalahkan atau memandang rendah perhatian tersebut. Memang sulit dipungkiri melepas perasaan dalam sehari amat menyusahkan.

Namun jika Lyon di sisinya. Gundah itu lenyap ditelan harapan baru.

"Wendy tidak akan kemana-mana selama dia di sekolah, Kak." Istirahat masih berlangsung, dan sudah tiga belas menit Jellal berdiri di daun pintu. Penggemarnya mengungkit-ungkit si twintail biru yang asyik mengobrol.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mencari seseorang!"

"Bohongmu kelihatan sekali. Jujurlah aku ini adikmu. Lagi pula seantro sekolah tahu Kakak menyukai Wendy. Mengakulah. Mana harga diri yang ingin ditunjukkan?"

"Kau akan menyesal."

_Tok… tok… tok…._

"Cepat ke sana. Jellal-senpai pasti mencarimu!" Mereka sama-sama memalingkan muka. Wendy ragu menatap _hazzle _kakak kelasnya, sedangkan si bodoh itu malah gugup sendiri. Tergagap memulai pembicaraan.

"La-langsung saja. Wendy aku me…."

_Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

"Memalukan. Mengucapkan suka pun sampai dipotong bel masuk."

Andaikata Wendy tidak di depannya, Jellal sangat ingin menjitak kepala sang adik. Dia balik tanpa membawa hasil. Sore-sore jadwal rapat terakhir menanti untuk dilaksanakan. Mereka gagal bertemu lagi, pemaksaan di jam istirahat juga terhitung. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kedua sahabat itu jelas sudah pulang. Menyisakan lorong sekolah yang sepi kecuali lapangan baseball. Waktunya anggota junior berlatih.

"Gawat. Padahal aku berjanji tidak akan menahan diri!" Salahkan jantungnya yang melompat macam kelinci nakal. Jellal mengambil sepatu di mana sepucuk surat bertengger. Wangu parfum kesukaan dia. Punya Wendy!

Sementara di jalan pulang Mystogan khidmat membaca surat miliknya.

_Selamat sore, Mystogan-senpai._

_Sejak awal valentine aku ingin memberikan surat ini. Namun yang sekarang kutaruh di lokermu berbeda. Ketika tahu Jellal-senpai pahlawan sesungguhnya. Itu berarti perasaanku keliru menilai, bukan kau melainkan kakak kembarmu. Ultear-san memberitahu langsung, meski dia agak kasar, menyebalkan dan terkadang menyeramkan, Mystogan-senpai pernah mempunyai pacar yang baik. Hanya cara penyampaian saja berbeda._

_Benar-benar maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu atau apa. Murni kesalahanku yang sulit membedakan. Sekarang sudah jelas. Terima kasih banyak. Kuharap Mystogan-senpai menemukan wanita terbaik untukmu. Kau teman curhat sekaligus kakak terhebat. Bagaimanapun perasaanmu saat ini, sedih, senang atau kecewa terimalah dengan lapang dada._

_Sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak._

_Salam manis,_

_Wendy Marvell._

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur pernah menyukaimu. Dalam diam sekalipun bukan masalah besar."

Mystogan menyesal di akhir. Jellal merekahkan senyumnya menatap senja. Dia berhasil.

Tamat.


End file.
